Pirates of the Caribbean
by sherlockianfangirl
Summary: Three castaways, Phoenix, Hayley, and Annabelle, ran away from their homes and their only safe haven was the sea. Thinking they would be safe, they stowed away on The Black Pearl. Little did they know that evil far from what they could ever imagine lurked in those waters and their group would soon be in grave danger.(credit for the summary to my friend who helped write)T to b safe
1. Chapter 1

**K guys... I'm new to so I'll be posting parts of this fanfiction that my friends and I have been writing; NovaTail(she thinks that is her name :) ) and a girl who isn't on FF yet. :D**

* * *

Conversation filled the pub, men throwing around their drinks like they didn't pay for them. They might not have. The bartender was passed out on the counter, drunk men behind it grabbing all of the whiskey they could find. The doors to the bar swung open and a young woman appeared in the doorway. All of the men were screaming,

"YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!"

The young woman sighed,

"Their brains are as dead as doorknobs."

A man came up to the young woman.

"Hayley!"

The man hiccups in between almost every word he speaks, "How- are- you doing- on- this- fine evening-?"

Hayley scowls, "Peter, go away. I don't mean to talk to you."

Peter gives her a drunken smile, "Why not, my deary?"

"You're a drunken lunatic, Peter. There's not a single pure thought in your mind, especially while you are intoxicated."

"You wee smart lassie. You're too smart for your own good. You're also too beautiful for your own good."

Peter puts an arm around Hayley. Hayley throws him to the floor.

"Peter, again, you're drunk. You mean nothing to me at this time. Go back to your drunken friends. I didn't come here for you to harass me."

Peter scowls at her, "Now, if I were you, I wouldn't be talking so big. For ye size doesn't match with ye talking."

Peter gets up from the floor and throws a punch toward Hayley. Hayley dodges and punches Peter square in the chest. He falls to the floor and doesn't get up. Hayley steps over him and says, "Good night, Peter."

Hayley walks across the bar to a door. She hesitates, but then opens the door. She steps inside and glances toward a dark part of the room. She walks toward it and lights a candle. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you? It's not good for your eyes to be hanging around in the dark."

Another young woman pushes Hayley slightly,

"Very funny, Hayley."

Hayley smiles,

"It's nice to see you both. Phoenix, Annabelle."

Phoenix smiles slightly.

"Our ship is in bad condition. I think every piece of wood has been destroyed."

"No, he's over exaggerating. It's just-" Annabelle got cut off.

"It's underwater now." Phoenix sighed.

"How did you get here then?" Hayley asked, putting her hands on the table that they were sitting at.

"We swam the rest of the way. We were maybe a couple hundred meters from shore. I'm surprised no one noticed the mast going under." Annabelle answered.

"Everyone here is drunk, more or less." Hayley sighed. "I thought this would be a formal rendezvous."

"You really thought that?" Phoenix laughed, "With these people?"

Hayley chuckled. "I really wasn't expecting much. Maybe a couple sober people, but you two are all I got."

Annabelle laughed. "How in the world did you even find your way past these bumbling fools?"  
Hayley sighed. "Believe me, I encountered a few that were completely out of it. Including Peter."

Both sighed in disgust.

"That drunkard?"  
Hayley nodded. Finally, she asked, "So, should we get on to our business or order a couple of drinks?"

Annabelle scoffed, "I'd rather reswim that couple hundred meters than be one of those drunks."

Hayley laughed, "Are you sure about that?"

Annabelle nodded. Hayley laughed again and called, "Waiter!"

A half-drunken man comes to the table and starts saying, "Hello. Welcome to the James. My name is the Green Dragon. How can you help me?"

The group gives him a confused glance. Then, Hayley smiles, "I'll take a meal. Whatever you think is the best."

James waddles away and Phoenix says, "You really trust _that_ man to serve us? He's going to poison us!"

Trying to scare Phoenix, Hayley whispers, "I guess we'll have to find out."

Phoenix shudders and pushes Hayley playfully. "You're a fool."

Hayley smiles, "I know you are, but what am I?"

Phoenix laughs and pushes Hayley again.

Annabelle teases, "Look at you two. Such a cute couple."

Hayley and Phoenix back away from each other and Hayley blushes. The entire group starts laughing. Hayley says,

"How in the world did Phoenix make the swim without drowning?"

"I had to drag him." Annabelle laughed.

Phoenix glares at her. "I wasn't dragged! I just allowed her to pull me."

Annabelle rolls her eyes, "Oh, yes, yes you did! What was that screaming I heard behind me then?"

Phoenix states matter-of-factly, "I thought I saw a shark."

Annabelle widens her eyes, "Yes, that's _exactly_ what happened."

Hayley and Annabelle start laughing. Phoenix mutters, "I need new friends."

Hayley and Annabelle started laughing even harder. Phoenix starts chuckling.

"But seriously," Hayley asks. "What are we even here for?"

The waiter stumbled back to the table, a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He slammed it down on the table, and passed out at the group's feet.

"That's not what we ordered." Hayley laughs.

Annabelle gets up from the table and tries to get him up. "He's out cold."

Phoenix gets up and says, "We should probably get him to the counter, so someone can help him."

Phoenix picks up his legs and says, "Annabelle, can you help me?"

Annabelle picks up the other half of him and they both carry him out the door. Hayley sits there in silence. Then, she hears a slam of a door and looks toward the door. It's Peter again. He scowls, "You are a tough little girly, aren't you?"

Hayley gets up and says, "Leave me alone, Peter."

Peter walks toward her and tries throwing his arms around her, "That's okay, child. I forgive you."

Hayley gets out of Peter's grip and pushes him away. "PETER! Go away!"

Peter gives her a naughty grin, "Now, you know what we do with children who are naughty. Right?"

Hayley gives him a frightened look and tries pushing him away again. The push has no effect on Peter and he keeps walking toward her.

Hayley screams, "Phoenix! Annabelle! HELP!"

Peter starts running toward her and picks Hayley up. Hayley starts kicking and screaming. Phoenix and Annabelle both rush in and see Hayley. Phoenix runs toward him and kicks Peter to the ground. Hayley escapes from Peter and starts running toward the other side of the room. Annabelle starts punching Peter. Phoenix finally gives the final blow and runs to Annabelle. Annabelle and Phoenix both run toward Hayley. Annabelle asks frantically, "Are you okay, Hayley?!"

Hayley says angrily, "If being attacked by a drunkard is the definition of 'okay', THEN I'M DOWNRIGHT PERFECT!"

Phoenix and Annabelle both give her a concerned look and Hayley finally says, "I'm fine. I was just scared and angry with the drunken fool."

Hayley glares in Peter's direction. Phoenix says, "We should leave. Before anything else happens."

Everyone starts walking out of the pub. Hayley starts shuddering. Phoenix puts his hand on Hayley's shoulder, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Hayley nods, but she feels like melting into the floor from the shock of this. She keeps on thinking, _What if that happens again and my friends aren't with me?_

Hayley couldn't shake the thought from her head. Well, not until the entire group heard, "STOP, THIEF!"

Annabelle turns around and sees some guards running toward them. It only dawned on them that they were running _after_ them, when Hayley screams, "RUN!" The group starts running throughout the town square until they found an alleyway with a hiding spot.

Phoenix asks, "What is happening, Hayley?!"

Annabelle follows with, "Why are we running?! We did nothing wrong!"

Hayley tries to quiet them and whispers, "I may have stole a couple of shillings to get by."

Annabelle groans. "Hayley! We gave you enough money to last you _TWO_ years!"

Hayley sighs, "I know! I messed up, but it was for a good reason!"

Phoenix gives her a look of despair, "What good reason was there to spend all of the money?!"

Hayley bites her lip, "I had... I had a debt."

"Who did you have a debt with?!"

"Peter."

Phoenix scowls, "That man. How did you get in a debt with him?"

"Well, umm... I stole his bottle of wine and sold it..."

Phoenix smiled slightly, "Now that is a debt I'm okay with."

Then, a guard passes them and looks at them. "There she is!"

Phoenix grabs Annabelle's hand and screams, "Run, Hayley! Annabelle and I will fight them off!"

Hayley runs and screams, "TO THE PUBBY!" _Pubby is our code for the docks, _she thought. She kept running until she saw a ship. Hayley took out her dagger and put an 'x' into the ship. _Hopefully they will see it. _Hayley climbed into the boat and looked for a hiding place. She could hear people on the bottom floor, so she decided to jump into the second boat. A few minutes later, she heard people coming up. She wasn't sure if they were Annabelle and Phoenix or someone else. She decided to take a peek. Hayley found herself face-to-face with the most infamous pirate in the entire 7 seas. Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**GoldenOwl37- yeah i have to leave some cliffys!**

**Goldenstar- OMG THX!**

**anyway... here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Hayley finds herself frozen, unable to speak. Captain Jack Sparrow says, "Well, are you mute?"

Hayley shakes her head. "No! No, no, sir!"

Captain Jack Sparrow asks, "What's your name, child?"

Hayley bites her lip, "Hayley, sir."

Captain Jack smiles. "Please. Call me Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack, for short. Or even Captain could work, but don't forget the Captain. First law of this ship."

Hayley nods, "Yes, Captain!"

Captain Jack smiles even bigger, "So, how long have you been here?"

"About 7 minutes."

"Well, that's a lot longer than I thought. How did you get here?"

"I was running from the guards, Captain."

Captain Jack smirks. Annabelle hears Phoenix scream, "HAYLEY! We're coming!"

They both start climbing up the ladder and Annabelle draws her weapon. All of a sudden, Will pops up his head from the downstairs.

"Captain Jack, is everything alright?"

"Hello. My name's Will. Yours?"

"I'm Annabelle."

"Annabelle..."

Then we all hear, "Will? Is everything okay up there?" Annabelle sees Elizabeth's head peek up and she comes up. Will turns around and smiles. Annabelle and Hayley wave, and Elizabeth smiles.

"Elizabeth, this is Annabelle," Will start.

Elizabeth widens her eyes at that.

"Hayley." Hayley tells him.

"Hayley, and-"

"Phoenix." Phoenix finishes.

Will almost freezes, but shakes it off quickly.

"I don't mean to alarm you," Captain Jack cuts in, "But there are guards right over there. Are they coming...toward us?"

"Get going!" Hayley yells.

The guards run toward the ship, pulling out muskets and shooting at the ship. The group rushed around the deck, Captain Jack getting at the wheel and waiting for the crew to finish preparations to deport. Hayley jumps toward Phoenix and says, "Thanks for helping me back there."

Phoenix nods, "Any time, friend!"

Hayley playfully punches him in the shoulder. Phoenix laughs, "I don't fight girls."

Hayley punches him again. "That's what's fun about punching you."

Phoenix walks away, laughing. Hayley smiles and starts going toward Captain Jack. Captain Jack asks, "Well, what do you want, child?"

Hayley asks, "Why did you assume I wasn't going to be harming anyone?"

Captain Jack smiles. "For one, I saw you through the window. Anyone who would mark my boat probably wouldn't hurt an actual human being."

Hayley tilts her head, "But that doesn't-"

Captain Jack interrupts, "It makes sense to me and that's all that matters. Secondly, you are a youth. Finally, you look trustworthy."

Hayley smiled. "Thank you, Captain Jack."

"You're welcome, Hayley."

Annabelle had started having a conversation with Will and Elizabeth. Finally, Captain Jack says, "Well, our new sailors better get some rest."

"Why would we need rest?" Phoenix looks at Captain Jack in confusion.

Captain Jack says, "Well, we are heading out to sea."

Phoenix says, "Wait, what?!"

Hayley and Annabelle both smile widely. Phoenix gives a concerned look to Annabelle and Hayley.

"I don't like that look..." Phoenix told them.

"Get used to it." Hayley and Annabelle said in unison.

Captain Jack laughs heartily and says, "Everyone get to bed!"

Will smiled at the group and said, "I shall see you all in the morrow!"

Annabelle smiles. Phoenix and Hayley both smile at Will and say, "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**GoldenOwl37- "you look trustworthy" :)**

**Ive decided since i had the time i would update more chapters! **

* * *

Everyone headed toward the rooms and gets blankets. The girls took benches and Phoenix laid on the floor. There was silence for a couple minutes and then Phoenix asked,

"Do you both really trust this?"

Annabelle said, "Hayley's asleep."

Phoenix sighs, "Oh."

Annabelle says sleepily, "So, why are you asking if we trust them?"

Phoenix says, "Well, I really just don't think that we can trust them. Like last tim-"

Annabelle interrupts, "We don't talk about what happened last time."

Phoenix says, exasperated, "Well, you get what point I'm trying to make! You know what happened to-"

Annabelle says louder, "We don't talk about what happened! SO keep yourself quiet!"

Hayley started groaning, "What are you two talking about?

Phoenix growls, "None of your business!"

Hayley laughs drowsily, "You're so funny when you're angry."

Phoenix stops talking for a while and finally says, "Is she asleep?"

Annabelle says, "Yes."

Phoenix sighs, "Thank goodness. That was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever experienced."

Annabelle laughs. "Why so uncomfortable around Hayley?"

Phoenix shakes his head, "I wish I had a clue. The way she said that though... It made me feel very uncomfortable."

"Awwwww….."

"What's that supposed to mean, Annabelle?"

She smiles. "Oh, nothing."

"Liar. What does it mean?"

She just smiles and keeps her thought to herself.

"I can wake Hayley up and ask her."

"Please don't. She's had a long day."

"Fine, I'll get the answers myself. By the morrow, I will know what you're hinting at."

Annabelle stifles a laugh.

"Phoenix, you're so stupid sometimes."

Finally, the group heads to bed.

Phoenix wakes up in the morning and, as promised, starts to look for answers. He goes up to the deck and spots Hayley.

"Hey, um… Hayley?"

"Yes?"

"About last night... You said some stuff you probably didn't mean."

Hayley looks at him, confused.

"Really? What did I say that I didn't mean?"

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, but you said you think I'm funny when I'm mad. Then, Annabelle started making a big deal out of it. Do you know what that means?"

Hayley mutters a curse and says, "No, I have no idea what that could mean."

Phoenix asks, "Are you sure?"

Hayley bites her lip and says, "N- YES!"

"Hayley, what is it? Tell me."

Hayley shakes her head vigorously and starts walking away from me.

"Hayley!" He called after her.

She didn't turn around.

Phoenix thinks, _I think I did something wrong. Something very very wrong._

The swaying back and forth of the calm waters seem to make Phoenix even more anxious. He shudders, remembering the rushing waters of the seas. _The never ending seas._ All of a sudden, Annabelle walks in and asks,

"Phoenix, are you okay? You look as if you saw the undead."

Phoenix responds, "The question is: Are _you _okay?"

"Why so considerate all of a sudden?"

"Just wanted to be nice."

Annabelle slumps down on a chair, "I really need 'nice' right now."

"Why?"

"Hayley is on my back."

"About what?"

"...She promised I wouldn't talk to you about it."

Phoenix stands up and starts pacing back and forth, "Why doesn't anyone trust me?! I don't understand why I can't know this!"

Annabelle sighs, "When will you ever understand?"

Phoenix groans in frustration. Annabelle stands up and walks out of the room, "Phoenix, read in between the lines. How are you so naive?"

Phoenix growls and lays on the floor. Hayley walks in, "Hey, Phoenix."

Phoenix looks up to her, "Yeah?"

Hayley smiles and says, "I'm sorry about the whole storming off. I wasn't mad. I'm just tired and confused."

Phoenix nods, "I get it."

Hayley nods, "Thanks for understanding."

Phoenix nods and Hayley exits the room. Phoenix hits his head on the wall and says, "How am I going to find this out?"


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry that i didnt put up another chapter! here you go, chapter 4.**

* * *

Phoenix stood on deck, bored out of his mind. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him. He turns his head and sees Captain Jack.

"And what are you doing out here alone?" Jack asks.

Phoenix tenses. "I have nothing to keep myself occupied."

Jack scoffs, "Well, isn't that a pity?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"If I were you, I'd be looking for the rum."

"Of course you would."

Jack gives a halfly-insulted glance, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's your signature beverage. If you asked for anything else, the world might end."

Jack laughs. "Very funny, Phoenix."

Phoenix laughs with him. "So where is the rum?"

Jack puts his arm around his shoulder. "I thought you would never ask, my boy."

They both start walking off the deck. Jack leaves to go and find more rum, while Phoenix stands by the door, not having any clue what to do. Jack comes out 15 minutes later with 3 full bottles and a half-empty one. He throws one of the bottles to Phoenix and they both sit across from each other at a table. Phoenix picks up a bottle and clinks his bottle against Jack's. He smiles and starts drinking from his bottle. Phoenix takes a couple of sips then continues drinking. _Maybe I can just forget life in this bottle of rum... _

Annabelle walks across the deck and hears, "Annabelle!"

She turns around and sees Will running after her and smiles. Will finally catches up to her and says, "Good morning! Or rather noon."

Annabelle smiles. "You too!"

Will smiles.

Suddenly, the sound of a cannon rings through the air. Will and Annabelle turn their heads to see a flying cannonball hurling towards them. Annabelle froze for a couple seconds and then heard, "RUN!"

She felt being pushed. Annabelle finally started observing her surroundings and saw that Will had pushed her out of the cannon's path. Annabelle didn't know what else to say, so she got up and said, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Then, a scream runs through everyone's ears, "SURRENDER OR DIE!"

Will sighs. Then, all of a sudden, another cannon shot rings. Then, Annabelle hears Phoenix scream with a drunken slur,

"You cowards! Come fight me like men!"

In that second, it was as if the world had frozen. No one knew what to do at that point, it was utter silence. Nothing. Annabelle shook of the feeling, then walked up to Phoenix with a frown on her face.

"Phoenix, you fool! You can't take them like this! What have you done to yourself?"

Phoenix stares at her blankly. "Wow, you're beautiful."

"Oh forget it, you're definitely too drunk." Annabelle laughs.

Suddenly, Phoenix's emotion turns fearful. Annabelle turns to see the enemy crew boarding the ship.

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had already started to fight the crew off. Annabelle unsheathed her dagger and ran to their aid. Annabelle started fighting someone when she heard Phoenix's drunken slur yet again, "Get away from her!"

All of a sudden, Phoenix runs up from behind her and tries tackling the person who was attacking Annabelle. Phoenix managed to knock him out. Annabelle ran over to Phoenix and tried to help him up.

"Phoenix, you did it!"

In somewhat less of a slur, Phoenix stands up and says, "I don't feel so good..."

He runs over to the side of the ship and starts throwing up. Annabelle looks away in disgust. She looks around the deck, trying to find Hayley.

"Hayley!"

She doesn't get a reply.

"Hayley?"

Annabelle runs off deck and into the room where they had all slept. Hayley is there, and it looks like she is trying to practice her fighting skills.

"Hayley!" Annabelle shouted. "There are enemies on deck; we need to fight!"

Hayley widens her eyes. "What?!"

"Come on!"

They both rush back up to the deck, but now there are even more pirates. Annabelle helps Hayley fight through the group of pirates and they finally reach the other end. They run up the stairs and yell to Jack,

"The wheel! Let's go! We can't let any more on board!"

He nods in their direction and starts making his way to the wheel. As soon as he gets there, he frantically spins the wheel and the ship turns sharply. Then, they all hear a splash. Nobody turns until they hear Hayley say, "Did you guys call Phoenix up or is he still in the guest room?"

"No, he was already up here."

"Then where did he go?"

Annabelle looks around. "Oh no…"

Annabelle looks towards the side of the ship and sees Phoenix frantically swimming toward the the ship.

Annabelle groans. "And he's not the best swimmer…"

Will sighs. "Well, this is great." He starts lowering down a ladder and asks Annabelle,

"Can you ask your friend to swim over here?"

"Sure."

Annabelle leans over the side of the ship and screams,

"Phoenix, swim over here!"

Phoenix finally makes it to the ladder and climbs up. He's shuddering as if he had been in the coldest of waters. He goes up to Annabelle and pushes her slightly,

"You little-"

Then, Phoenix falls to the floor, unconscious.

"What the-?!" Hayley starts.

"He's drunk. _Jack _was probably the one to convince him to do this."

"_Captain _Jack. _Captain_. And it wasn't my fault, it's not like I shoved the bottle into his face,"

"WELL, THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Yes, _I_ went to go get a drink, but I didn't _force _him to drink any… IN FACT, he was the one who asked me where the rum was."

Hayley and Annabelle stared at him in disbelief.

Jack shrugs, "IT'S true."

Hayley folds her arms, "I refuse to believe that. Phoenix doesn't drink."

"Fine. You don't believe me? Then you can ask him yourself when he wakes up. If you trust him enough, he'll tell the truth, you'll see."

"I am almost positive that he has no memory of that."

"Whatever. Fine. You don't trust me."

"Even though I know you aren't the the best person to trust, I trust you. It's just that your story doesn't add up. Phoenix told me he never drinks, EVER. Also, you do seem like the type of person that would convince somebody to have some rum once and a while."

"Although I may have done that once or twice, I have stopped doing that."

Will stifles a laugh. Then, they hear Phoenix groan. Hayley looks toward Phoenix and tries to flip him over. She kneels down and pries open his mouth. Will says,

"I don't think he needs CPR."

Hayley looks toward Will in disgust. "I'm trying to smell his breath."

"Why?"

"I've been around tons of drunks in my life, even my father was a drunk. I know when someone had started drinking."

Will backs away. "I don't know whether to be impressed or sorry for you."

Hayley sniffs Phoenix's breath and puts a disgusted look on her face.

"You're right, Jack. He has been drinking. But why?"

"He didn't say..."

"You're sure?"

Jack thinks for a moment before saying, "Yes, absolutely sure."

"But it doesn't make sense..."

"Look. Maybe the kid just needed a little away-time from life."

"I guess..."

"It makes sense,"

Hayley nods. "I guess it does..."

Annabelle stepped forward. "Why would Phoenix need 'a little away-time' from his life?! He had the perfect- well, decent life! Oh wait... Awh..."

"What?" Hayley steps toward Annabelle.

"I started talking about the incident last night."

Will shakes his head. "Wait, what?"

Elizabeth nudges Will in the shoulder. Will stops talking and looks down at his feet.

Jack cuts in, "Wait, Elizabeth. I want to know too. What 'incident'?"

Elizabeth tries to cut in. "We can't just ask them about 'the incident'. It's-"

**Annabelle interrupts her. "No, no. It's fine. Really. It's kind of a long story, but seeing that we have a while," she gestured to the open sea surrounding them, "I guess I can tell the story…" She paused and took a deep breath.**


	5. Chapter 5

**i left a little tiny cliff hanger... oops :) anyway heres chapter five with some background about phoenix, hayley, and annabelle! and i would have left this for you to have to wait for it, but i figured i'll give it to you since i made you wait for other chapters**

* * *

"Phoenix, Hayley, and I have been friends since as long as I can remember. We were always adventurous and had always played with our luck in any situation, whether it would be life-and-death or just a quick punch in the face. There was another member of our little crew, more adventurous than all of us combined. His name was Adam. He was more of a charm than a brain, but we loved him nonetheless. One thing that you had to know to survive around Adam: though, he always, _ALWAYS_, had enemies. Adam would always get in trouble with his enemies, no matter the situation."

Hayley commented, "We should probably get to the story. Just get it over with."

"You can go ahead then."

Hayley bites her lip. "I really don't want to talk about this."

Jack steps in. "Any reason for not telling us?"

Hayley scowls, but tears start shimmering in her eyes. "DOES IT MATTER, JACK?! OH, I'M SORRY, _CAPTAIN _JACK!"

Hayley runs off and everyone hears a door slam. Everyone gives a confused look toward Annabelle. Annabelle responds softly,

"There was an emotional connection between Hayley and Adam a bit stronger than all of ours towards him."

"Oh."

Annabelle shakes her head, "Anyway, there was some guy named David who was always trying to join our group, but Adam didn't trust him. Finally, he got into the group, because he got on Phoenix's good side for a little while. One night, we were all asleep and David sneaks in. None of us noticed until Adam gave a loud panicking scream. We all woke up to see Adam laying dead over a bloodstained floor, and had to run for our lives not to end up the same way. We had jumped off the ship, swam for hours and hours, then luckily ended up back on shore. We all decided to hide in the pub. Thankfully, the pub owner gave us the keys and told us to lock up. We locked up and hid. After fifteen minutes, we heard a window shatter and footsteps. Then, we kept hearing David say,

"COME ON, FRIENDS! WE NEED TO STOP PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK AND START PLAYING MURDER MYSTERY!"

At that moment, my heart skipped a couple beats. I kept thinking, _Well, Annabelle. You had a good run. Only to be killed by a psychopath. _

Then, David popped up from behind the counter. "HI, FRIENDS! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?!"

Hayley screamed and punched him in the face. David has no response to this and kept his crazy smile. Hayley started crying and tried pushing him away. He has no reaction and pulled out a bloody dagger.

"Hello, Hayley."

Hayley screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

Just when the dagger came 5 inches away from her, David gasped and slumps to the floor. Phoenix was behind him with a bloody knife. Hayley crossed her eyes and fell to the floor. Phoenix and I both carried her away into a back room."

There's silence for a while. Finally, Jack says, "Well, that was very uncomfortable. I'm going to bed now, but with that image, I might as well just be laying in bed, considering my life's worth."

And with that, Jack left. Elizabeth bit her lip and started scratching her head.

"You know, it is getting pretty late. I had better get some rest... See you in the morrow."

Elizabeth runs off. Will tilts his head in the direction Elizabeth started running in.

"I had better follow her. See you later, Annabelle!"

Will starts running off in Elizabeth's direction.

Annabelle frowns and starts walking toward the wheel. She says to herself, "Well, at least they didn't kick us off the boat."

Annabelle stifles a laugh. "I can't believe how dark that story was."

All of a sudden, Annabelle hears a gasp. She looks toward Phoenix and sees he has gotten up, but something doesn't seem right. Annabelle comes closer and Phoenix falls over. Behind him was David with a bloody dagger.

"Hello, Annabelle."

She screams and tries to run, but unfortunately, a few seconds later, she feels a sharp pain in her back. She touches her back and there's a dagger in the middle of it. Her vision gets blurry and she falls to the floor.

Then, she feels herself being shaken.

"ANNABELLE, WAKE UP!"

Annabelle opens her eyes and sees Phoenix trying to wake her up. She realizes it was just a dream. "What happened?! I saw you slumped on the wheel! I thought you were knocked out or dead."

Annabelle shakes her head, "No. I was just tired."

Phoenix smiles. "Well, I'm going to bed. Are you?"

Annabelle shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Annabelle follows Phoenix to the guest room. She lays on a bench and tries falling asleep.

Phoenix says, "Well, what happened while I was... You know?"

Annabelle says softly, "I told them about the incident and now, they're probably going to kick us off the boat in the morning."

Phoenix screams, "WHAT?!"

Hayley groans, "Whisper!"

Phoenix turns away from Annabelle, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, okay. So, I'm not allowed to talk about anything because no one trusts me, BUT YOU'RE ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT EVERYTHING! WE NEED TO BE CAREFUL! We can't just tell everyone everything! That's what got people killed! We need to discuss before we actually do this!"

"I- I trust them." Annabelle says faintly. Then she snaps back, "Plus, believe it or not, YOU WERE KNOCKED OUT!"

"Yeah, but it was because that Captain had me start drinking!"

Hayley groans, "HE SAID YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR RUM! You told me you don't drink. You lied."

Annabelle adds, "Besides, he also told us that he didn't make you do it! You were the one who asked where the rum was, then had guzzled it down as if you hadn't had a drink in forever! And I mean simply, like water! It's your own bloody fault you missed everything important!"

Phoenix growls. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE GETS TO GO SHARING PRIVATE INFORMATION WITH PEOPLE WE ONLY JUST MET!"

Hayley gets up and walks very slowly toward Phoenix. "Phoenix."

Phoenix looks down at her. "What?"

Hayley puts her hands on his shoulders. Phoenix gives a confused and scared glance. "What are you doing, Hayley?"

Hayley smiles, "Something I've been wanting to do ever since this conversation started."

Hayley smiles mischievously and kicks him in the gut. Phoenix falls to the floor and starts groaning.

Hayley screams, "NOW, CAN I PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP?!"

Annabelle starts laughing and nods. "Sure, Hayley."

Phoenix groans, "Yeah, just don't kick me again."

Hayley smiles again and kicks him in the stomach. Phoenix groans louder. Phoenix softly laughs, "You're awful."

**"****Thanks, Phoenix. I try." Hayley lays down on a bench and tries to fall back asleep. Soon, all the members on Captain Jack's ship are fast asleep to the calming sound of the humble waves.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to get chapter 6 up! Don't worry :) this chapter is pretty good. At least the ending is :)**

* * *

Hayley was awaken by the sea breeze on her face, along with the calm waves rocking the ship back and forth... and the sound of Will shouting,

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

Hayley grabbed a clean shirt and went to change. Fifteen minutes later, she ran on to the deck. They were nearing land, but Hayley could make out a large group of people waiting on the shore. As they get closer and closer, Hayley notices each of them are armed. Hayley turns around and says,

"Why are we going over there?! If we don't go over there, then, we will be avoiding a fight."

"True, let's dock a little farther from there." Jack calls from the wheel.

"WHY ARE WE EVEN DOCKING THERE AT ALL?!"

Annabelle nods. "Come on, Phoenix. Let's go." She turns to Jack. "We'll be back by sundown." Jack nods.

And with that, Annabelle and Phoenix took a smaller boat and docked further from where Hayley had seen the group of strangers.

"So...where do we start?" Phoenix asked.

"Um..." Annabelle looked around. "Maybe we should start in the forest?"

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

They headed straight into the forest.

"So...what are we supposed to do?" Phoenix asked Annabelle.

"I think Jack wants us to look for...or... You know? He wasn't very clear on that. I think we can just go around and get a feel of what this island's made of."

"Easy."

"Hopefully..." Annabelle muttered to herself.

The sun was about a forty-five degree angle up from the surface.

"Come on, Phoenix."

Hayley looked out at the island and frowned. _Whatever they have to do mustn't take too long._

Jack swings his arms around. "I say we leave at sundown, with our without them."

Elizabeth hits Jack on the arm. "We can't just leave them! There are cannibals on that wretched island!"

Jack sighs. "Pirate's code."

Jack and Will both start reciting simultaneously, "He who stays behind gets left behind."

Elizabeth scoffs, "Are you both mad?! This is our-"

Will shakes his head and Elizabeth bites her tongue. "Our friends. That we're deviously planning to leave behind!"

Hayley raises an eyebrow, but Will walks toward Elizabeth, grinding his foot into Hayley's.

"Yes, Elizabeth. These are are friends. We cannot just leave them behind."

Jack throws his arms in the air. "We've known the, for a bloody total of five days!"

"You barely knew me at all when we went to rescue Elizabeth and get you the Pearl."

"I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS BLOODY SHIP AND WHAT I SAY GOES! I SAY WE LEAVE THEM BEHIND IF THEY DON'T RETURN BY SUNDOWN!"

Elizabeth screams, "Well, I've had it with bloody pirates!"

Jack storms off and Elizabeth goes the opposite direction. Will and Hayley stare at the floor in silence. Finally, Will walks toward the ledge and looks at the island. Then, he looks toward the horizon. The sun has turned the sky pink and yellow. Will sighs and says almost inaudibly,

"Come on, Phoenix... Hurry."

Hayley says in confusion, "Wait, what?!"

Will turns around, almost in shock. "What?!"

"You just said Phoenix."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes! Yes, you did!"

"I can go on like this all night."

"Proof?"

"I practically lived with Captain Jack for God knows how long."

Hayley curses under her breath and Will smiles. "A little young to be cursing."

Hayley smiles. "I've had to live with a drunkard. I'm used to cursing, drinking, violence, and everything else in between."

Will sighs, "Again with this. You must've had a terrible childhood."

"Besides whenever my dad came home, I had a pretty good childhood. I had my friends, family... in a way, and I had my imagination, I guess. I used to be so scared of my father as a child and my mother would try to shield me from my father, but no matter how much my mother protected and no matter how much I tried to ignore it... I could still hear the fights. I could still see the bottle shards. I could still smell the rum. I would see, hear, and smell everything my father would destroy."

Will sighs. "I would say sorry, but I know how empty that could feel."  
Hayley smiles slightly and stares at the horizon.

"I hope they hurry up."

"They need to. We can't hold Jack off for too long."

They both hear a scream, "CAPTAIN!"

Will laughs, "Captain Jack."

Hayley smiles and looks at the horizon. _It looks as if Phoenix and Annabelle only have 2 hours until the sun fully disappears. _Hayley sits on the ledge. "I'm going after them."

Will puts his hand on her shoulder. "Remember the code?! You can't go out there."

Hayley shrugs his hand off her shoulder. "I don't care about the code! My friends are out there, in need of help. I'm not going to just leave them there!"

Will tries to say something else, but Hayley jumps off the ship and starts swimming to the island, then runs in the direction she saw Phoenix and Annabelle go.

She looks back to the boat for a brief second. Will sighs.

"That loyalty could get her killed. Or worse."

Hayley gives a friendly salute and dashes off into the jungle. Will continues staring at the horizon. Elizabeth comes up behind him and embraces him.

"What fate could possibly be worse than death?"

Will frowns. "The death of a friend."

"Phoenix! Annabelle! Where are you?!"

Hayley cuts through several vines with her dagger. After several minutes of vine-chopping, Hayley throws her arms up in exasperation. She continues swinging and says angrily, "These vines will be the death of-" Her sentence gets cut off when she falls off into a chasm. She yelps as she falls to the ground. A sharp pain arrives in her leg. She looks at her leg and it's crooked. _Well, my leg's broken. _Hayley starts looking around her surroundings. All of a sudden, a bright moonlight blinds her. She puts her hand in front of her eyes and looks toward the light. There's a tunnel towards the light. She starts dragging herself towards the tunnel. When she's a couple hundred feet away, a current pulls her towards the tunnel. Hayley yelps and tries swimming away from the tunnel, but the current is too strong. She falls out of the chasm into a waterfall. While she is falling, vines and flowers entangle themselves around her. Finally, she falls into a pool of water. She swims up and floats toward the surface. She coughs up some water and starts looking around. There are many people all around, staring and gaping at her. She looks beyond them and see Phoenix and Annabelle tied up. _These must be the cannibals..._ Hayley smiles at Annabelle and Phoenix nervously. Phoenix motions over to the chief and the chief claps his hands together. All of the cannibals get on their knees and bow towards Hayley. Phoenix gaps at her and Hayley gives him a confused glance. The chief starts to speak,

"All hail the mighty Calypso! The one who has descended from our very own springs of clearwater!"

Hayley pulls herself out of the water and says, "I'm sorry, but-"

The chief looks at her ankle. "You're wounded."

Hayley nods. The chief claps his hands twice. Some cannibals pick her up and bring her into a tent. The chief comes up to Phoenix and Annabelle. "Do you know the almighty Calypso?"

Phoenix nods. "Yes! Yes, we do! She's a friend of ours!"

Annabelle gives him an alarmed look.

The chief's eyes light up and he says, "Oh joy! We have dinner guests."

Phoenix growls and spits in his face. "WE WON'T BE YOUR DINNER, YOU EVIL MAN!"

The chief frowns and wipes the spit off his face. "I meant _guests_, not food."

Phoenix widens his eyes. "Oh. Sorry."

Annabelle rolls her eyes.

The chief smiles and says, "It's alright. You misunderstood."

Phoenix smiles weakly. The chief grabs a dagger and Phoenix kicks the chief's shin. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT US! I WILL HAVE THE ALMIGHTY CALYPSO LAY A CURSE UPON YOU!"

The chief jumps up and before Phoenix can attack him again, he cuts the ropes and throws the dagger into the springwater. Phoenix balls his hands into fists, but then backs away. "Oh. Umm..."

The chief laughs. "Your friend sure keeps me on my toes."

Annabelle nervously laughs, "Yes. Yes, he does..."

Hayley stares blankly at all three of them. "Okay. I am so confused. But anyway, Jack-" She could hear him screaming at her _CAPTAIN!_ "Captain Jack was going to leave if you guys didn't return by sundown."

"What?!" Annabelle screams.

Hayley sighs. "The code."

"They're pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules!"

The chief comes up to Hayley and says, "May I please borrow your friend?"

Phoenix asks, "What friend?"

Annabelle widens her eyes.

"Calypso." The chief tells him.

"Oh. Right. Well, you see, umm...she's quite busy at the moment, and umm… we actually better be going so...umm.. Thanks for the wonderful party, and uh, we'll just be getting out of your way…"

The chief shakes his head. "Oh, please, don't leave just yet! I have to ask a tremendous favor of Calypso."

Annabelle gives a questioning glance toward the chief. "You're speaking very proper for a cannibal chief."

The chief sighs and takes off his headdress of leaves. "I am not a chief of cannibals. My name is Francisco and I was marooned by my crew. I used to be a part of an exploration group from Spain, but my crew went mad and marooned me. I made friends with these cannibals, but I cannot take much more of this. I ask this favor of Calypso in hopes she will take pity on a poor unfortunate soul such as myself."

Francisco gets down on one knee, gently grasps Hayley's hand, and plants his lips on to her hand. Hayley looks at Phoenix and Annabelle with a look that says, _Help me! _Annabelle steps in. "I'm very sorry, sir, but we can't possibly take you along-"

Francisco cries out, "Please, oh, please! In return for this deed, I shall pay your weight in gold! CALYPSO, SPARE ME FROM A LIFE OF SORROW!"

Phoenix and Annabelle seemed disgusted by his offer of so much gold, but Hayley's eyes lit. For a brief second, Hayley painted a mischievous smile across her face. Hayley acted exasperated and groaned.

"Very well. We would possibly be able to help this soul on their journey."

Francisco jumped up and hugged Hayley. "Oh, thank you, dear Calypso! Thank you!"

Annabelle looked at Hayley. "But Hayley! We can't just take this man with us! We don't know him at all, and also, there's the rest of the crew to think about! Just think what Captain would say if we brought another stranger on board! It was Elizabeth and Will really who persuaded him to let us stay."

Francisco looked at Annabelle with confusion, "Who is this Hayley you speak of?"

He turns to Hayley, "Is this woman mad... or perhaps drunk?"

Annabelle scoffs, "I AM NOT DRUNK OR MAD, YOU'RE DRUNK OR MAD!"

Francisco opens his mouth wide. "YOU LIED TO US! YOU ARE NOT CALYPSO!"

"SHE TOLD YOU THAT WHEN SHE GOT HERE!"

He turns to the cannibals and screams, "Se fríen AL HUESO!"

Hayley turns to Annabelle, "RUN!"

The trio starts running toward the other side of the island. Hayley starts running to the side of Annabelle, but she quickly stops. Then, she falls to the ground. Phoenix stops for a short minute and realizes that there is a dart in her shoulder. Phoenix kneels down, plucks the dart from her shoulder and picks her up. He starts running after Annabelle. Annabelle turns her head and screams,

"WE'RE ALMOST TO THE BOAT!"

Phoenix starts running even faster toward the ship. He sees Jack fighting with Will. Will glances in Phoenix's direction and widens his eyes.

"PHOENIX!"

"GUYS HELP!"

Will turns his head to the direction of the noise and sees Annabelle fending off the cannibals, trying to keep them away from Phoenix and Hayley. Phoenix holds Hayley above his head and says,

"Take her, Will! I have to help Annabelle!"

Will grabs Hayley and pulls her on board. Phoenix runs toward Annabelle and pulls her away.

"COME ON! We have to go!"

Annabelle turns and starts running towards the ship. When they reach the boat, Phoenix hoists Annabelle up. When Annabelle gets up, she holds her hand out for Phoenix. Phoenix grabs on and pulls himself up. Will starts the boat toward the ocean and the ocean's current pulls them in. Will starts throwing daggers at the people hanging on to the ship. Finally, the cannibals are a far distance away. They all look as if it distresses them that they are so far away. Will smiles.

"Well, that went a lot better than what I expected..."

He looks at Phoenix's back and says,

"...You know... You have little darts all over your back..."

Phoenix widens his eyes and drowsily says,

"I would thank you, but... you know."

Phoenix collapses. Annabelle winces. Will sighs and picks him up. He drags him downstairs in a room and plops him on a hammock. Will smiles.

**"****I can't believe this is our son."**

* * *

**OOH super cliff hanger right there**

**muahahahahahahahaha**

**im a terrible person... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for that last cliffy :) it was fun though :)**

**anyway...**

**ch 7!**

* * *

Annabelle gasps. Will turns to see Annabelle with both of her hands on her mouth. He smiles slightly and says,

"Hello, Annabelle... or should I say, 'Hello, daughter.'?"

Annabelle looks at him, shocked. Will smiles and walks toward her. He wraps his arms around her. Annabelle whispers,

"Hey, Dad."

Will laughs.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Annabelle laughs and a tear of joy falls down her cheek. They both break away from the embrace.

Suddenly, Jack walks in polishing a bottle that could have once used to have been full of rum.

"Do you guys know where-" He widens his eyes. "You guys- You are- Oh forget it." He walks out. Annabelle tilts her head to the side.

"Wait for it..." Will tells her.

Three seconds later, they hear, "Wait!" The Captain bursts back into the room and his bottle falls to the ground. "So now she's your daughter?"

Will points to Phoenix. "And son."

Annabelle gasps. "So Phoenix is my-?!"

"Brother."

Annabelle gasps again and kneels to the floor.

"Oh, goodness."

She puts her head in her hands. She shakes her head. Will puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but... everything is going to be okay. You should be happy."

She laughs.

"Dad, this is so much to take in right now."

Annabelle gets up and starts pacing in circles.

"How did I not know this before?"

Will sighs. "When you were a child, your mother and I didn't want... We thought that... What I'm trying to say is... A pirate's life seemed too dangerous for a child, so we gave you and Phoenix each to a friend of ours. We told them not to tell you that we were your parents yet. They were supposed to tell you that when you both turned eighteen, but it looks like you both either ran away from your 'family' or they didn't tell you."

Annabelle sighs, "I probably should've stayed at that place longer."

"Did you want to, though?"

"No. It was bloody awful."

Will laughs. "I didn't say that we were the best of friends. I just knew they were the most trustworthy of friends."

Annabelle smiles and yawns. Will lowers his eyebrows and says, "Oh, you should probably get some rest."

Annabelle raises an eyebrow and Will shakes his head.

"Sorry, I guess my instincts are kicking in."

Annabelle yawns again and says, "I guess I'll get some rest."

Will nods. "You've had a long day. Not to mention all the surprises you've had to take in."

Annabelle nods and heads off to go to bed. As soon as she's gone, Elizabeth walks in.

"You told her?"

"Yeah."

"How did she take it?"

"...She accepted it. I think she is happy knowing it."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. But Phoenix doesn't know yet."

I still can't believe your 'friends' named him Phoenix."

"I must admit I did wonder where that came from..."

Elizabeth laughs, "Come on, let's get to bed, dear."

Will laughs and follows Elizabeth in the bedroom.

Annabelle wakes Hayley up and starts the day.

"Come on, Hayley. Wake up."

Hayley groans. "Fine."

Annabelle turns away and starts to leave.

"Is something wrong, Annabelle?"

Annabelle doesn't answer, but pauses in her steps.

"Annabelle?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

Annabelle pauses. Then she finally gives in. "Fine. Last night Will told me I'm his daughter."

"WHAT?!"

Annabelle nods. "And Phoenix is my brother."

"...Oh, that's good, I guess."

"I guess..."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't fancy-"

"I'M GOING TO STOP YOU RIGHT THERE."

Hayley laughs and says, "That's funny."

Then Annabelle smiles deviously. "And it's a good thing he's not your brother."

Hayley pushes her and laughs. "Why are you talking so much about that? I don't like him. He doesn't like me. We're probably only friends, because you're his sister."

"Actually, I'm not sure he knows yet. He was unconscious when Will- I mean Dad- told me."

"Well, we were friends, because we had a common friend: you."

"Oh, stop. You guys are just friends because... Because you are."

Hayley laughs. "You can't even tell why Phoenix and I are friends."

"Oh whatever. Come on. I really need to talk to Phoenix."

Hayley nods. They both walk onto the main deck. Phoenix is walking around, holding his head.

"Hey, Phoenix."

Phoenix turns. "Hey."

"Were you told...?"

"Yeah. The minute I woke up, they told me. I've been pacing around, contemplating my life since."

"Yeah. I know how that feels. But it was just Dad who talked to me. I haven't spoken to Mom yet."

"I was just surprised. If anything, I would've thought Hayley would be the kin of pirates."

There's a pause, then Hayley laughs, as if saying, _You better take back what you just said. _"What?!"

Phoenix shrugs, "Well, I mean... You're obsessed with gold, you're the only one of all of us who has actually broke the law, and you idolize pirates. Like Blackbeard and Captain Jack."

There's another long pause and then Hayley walks away slowly.

"What is it?" Annabelle asks.

Phoenix groans. "Well, I messed up again."

Annabelle smiles. "Why do I find this so funny?"

Phoenix smiles. "Maybe it's because you knew this was going to happen."

Annabelle smiles even more. "Knew what was going to happen?"

"You always seemed to know when I'm going to mess up."

"Oh. Well, I guess you never found out the real reason like you promised yourself."

"Well, I guess I will never get the answer out of you, will I?

"Never."

Phoenix laughs. "Well, I should go apologize to Hayley for... umm... what did I do wrong again?"

Annabelle rolls her eyes. "You called her a pirate."

Phoenix raises an eyebrow, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Annabelle sighs, "Think of what a pirate looks like."

"...OH! But what about Dad? Isn't he a pirate? And Mom...isn't she like...Pirate King or something? How do _they_ look?"

"I don't know then! Just go talk to her."

"Okay. I'll go."

He leaves to go look for Hayley. He finds her in the room where they all slept, organizing her things.

"Hayley?"

She hesitates, then says, "What is it, Phoenix?"

"I wanted to apologize for...whatever it was I did."

"Phoenix, you did nothing wrong. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"...I want you to figure it out yourself."

Phoenix throws his arms in the air. "I can't! I just can't! I can solve any other problem besides social problems! EVERYTHING HAS TO BE SO COMPLICATED! Why can't people just say what's on their mind?!"

"Sometimes they don't need words."

"Every situation has an explanation. Everything needs words to be understood. If you are hungry, have no food, and don't say anything about it, you might as well be starved to death already! If you are having troubles and don't say anything, you might as well be troubled for life. The person who says something about their problem is the person who receives help!"

"Phoenix."

"What?!"

"Sometimes you need to read in between the lines. You can't just assume everything is straight forward. If you do, then you might as well be the kind of person that has no social interaction with anyone."

"Why would you need to have that skill? When will you ever need to do that?!"

"There are many instances. For example, it could help with a love life."

Phoenix scoffs. "A love life?! Out of all the people in the world, I would least expect you to start talking about that! You barely cared about love. The one who even showed interest in you was Adam and he flirted with anyone," Phoenix starts laughing. "Remember that one time when he-"

Hayley got up, tears glistening in her eyes. She barely made through without crying. "Phoenix, you. Can. Go. Die."

She kicked him in the stomach and ran out of the room. Phoenix fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Hayley stormed to the deck and looked around for the spare boat. She finally found the spare boat and loaded it with some food, rum, and clothes. Annabelle came up from behind Hayley and asks,

"Hayley! What are you doing?! Why are you packing up a boat? We're not leaving, are we?!"

Hayley turned and stared at Annabelle, tears drying on her face. Hayley pointed towards her face.

"This is your explanation. Don't be like your brother and actually come close to reading in between the lines."

"What happened, though? What did he do?"

"How about you go and ask him, since you want to know _SO_ badly?!"

"I'm not letting you leave. We've been best friends since the day we met and I'm not going to let an arrogant brother destroy that. If I go talk to him, will you stay?"

Hayley nods her head. "I'm done. You talk to him."

Hayley turns and starts unpacking.

Annabelle leaves and goes to find Phoenix. She looks in the guest room and finds Phoenix on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Phoenix, by the time this trip is over, you'll be dead."

Phoenix nods his head and tries sitting up. "Hayley has struck again."

"You are possibly the most arrogant person I have ever met."

"What did I do?!"

"I wasn't there. You tell me."

"I went to apologize and messed myself up even more."

"How did you go about apologizing?"

"I apologized. She wanted more of an explanation. Then, she started talking about love lives and I thought she was joking, so I laughed. After that, she told me to go die and kicked me in the stomach."

Annabelle sighs. "I can't believe you're that much of a fool! That means she has feelings for you!"  
Phoenix chuckles. "Out of all the words to describe you, a liar wouldn't be one of them."

"You think I'm lying?! When I saw her, tears were trailing down her cheeks!"

"Oh, yes! I bet she was also talking about becoming the Queen of England as well!"

Annabelle's eyes start shooting daggers at Phoenix.

"Wow, Phoenix. I thought you were better than this. I was wrong. So very wrong."

There was a silence between the two. Finally, Phoenix softly said,

"You think Hayley fancies me?"

Annabelle shrugs. "We could go ask..."

Phoenix stands up and starts walking to the door.

"Let's go."

* * *

**hmmmmm will haynix be a thing? or will hayley leave? questions...**


	8. Chapter 8

The two walk toward the deck, but Hayley isn't there. Phoenix and Annabelle start searching even more, but Hayley is nowhere to be found. They both meet on the meet on the deck and Phoenix stamps his foot.

"SHE'S A BLOODY PIRATE, I TELL YOU! She's a bloody pirate! She left us for excitement and adventure!"

Annabelle screams, "She didn't leave us! She promised!"

"Annabelle! Pirates. Don't. Keep. Promises. SHE LEFT! Wait... Where's your sack of money?!"

Annabelle runs off to the guest room and searches for the little bag. Nothing. She runs back.

"Just because it's gone doesn't mean she left!"

Phoenix holds up a piece of paper. Annabelle grabs it and holds it to his face.

"What is this?"

"A letter from Hayley."

She takes it out of his face and starts reading.

_Sorry, Annabelle. I know how much I have betrayed your trust and you could probably never forgive me, but you can't possibly understand what was going on in my life as of the moment. I'm sorry._

_P.S: Thanks for the money. _

Annabelle crinkles up the paper and throws it on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"She promised..."

"Annabelle, I'm sorry for your... loss."

Annabelle pushes him aside and leaves the room.

"Annabelle!" Phoenix calls after her.

Annabelle screams back, "THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE HER GO AWAY!"

Phoenix sighs and goes toward the wheel. _I need to find Hayley. I don't care if she's a pirate or not, she needs to be found._

* * *

_**Two months after Hayley went missing**_

The boat sways back and forth furiously as the storm rages. Thunder rolls across the mighty sea. The crew aboard The Black Pearl struggle to keep their ship afloat. There are many obstacles such as whirlpools and the fear of treacherous beasts amongst the waters. Annabelle walks across the water-coated deck. With a drenched black hat atop her head, she walks toward Phoenix.

"PHOENIX! WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT! WE NEED TO WAIT OUT THE STORM!"

Phoenix swings around to look at Annabelle. A wild and distressed look is spread across his face.

"Annabelle, we will get out of this storm IF IT KILLS ME!"

Annabelle looks into his weary eyes.

"Have you gone bloody mad?!"

Phoenix hesitates, then responds. "Yes."

Annabelle seems a bit shocked by this reply.

"How did a civilized man like yourself turn mad within a the span of two months?"

"When a man like me develops a goal that can't achieve."

Annabelle starts walking toward the wheel. _This is going to be a long night. _

When the crew finally gets through the storm, it's almost as if the storm has stayed with them. It wasn't a storm of rain, lightning, and thunder though. It was a storm of emotions. Annabelle walks toward the guest room and sees Phoenix pacing. His once long brown hair was now knotted. His once playful eyes had grown weary and stressed. The once lovable brother had turned obsessive over his goal. Phoenix didn't seem to notice that she had walked in. Annabelle walked to Phoenix and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Phoenix yelped and fell to the floor. Annabelle laughs and offers him a hand. He grabs it and pulls himself up.

"Annabelle, why would you scare me like that?"

"Sorry, I saw you in your own world over there."

Phoenix frowns. "This isn't funny, Annabelle."

Annabelle shrugs. "You should probably get some rest. You look as if you haven't slept in weeks."

"I haven't."

"Exactly."

Phoenix lets out a chuckle, but quickly toughens his face. "I'll get to sleep."

Then they both hear a scream, "LAND!"

Annabelle and Phoenix run out on deck and see Jack waving his arms around.

"I FOUND LAND!"

Phoenix laughs, "No, really?! I'm sorry I didn't see that HUGE CHUNK of land!"

Jack starts laughing and jumping up and down. "ELIZABETH! WILL! GET UP HERE!"

Will and Elizabeth rush toward Jack and start celebrating. Phoenix decides not to go take a nap, but to stay. _This might be the place…_ Annabelle seems to know what he's thinking and nods.

"Once we dock." She tells him.

Phoenix smiles. "Let me try to look... presentable."

Annabelle smiles back and Phoenix runs to the guest room. He frantically tries to fully change his image and clean up. The crew finally reaches the dock. _It's a good thing it's night. We won't attract too much attention._ Jack finally says, "Who's going to search for the girl? I can't, because... I may or may not have a lot of... history in this town."

Will laughs, "Captain Jack, you have a lot of history in every town."

"Pirate," Jack replies.

Annabelle pipes up, "Phoenix and I are going to go... We need to find Hayley."

Phoenix runs out from the guest room. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Annabelle smiles and nods. "Let's go."

Phoenix and Annabelle start to jump off to the deck. When they get off of the boat, they walk into a dark alley. Phoenix whispers, "I'm going to go left."

Annabelle nods. "Okay."

Phoenix goes left and starts walking in that direction for a while.

All of a sudden, Annabelle hears a glass shatter and a thud. Then, she hears footsteps... coming towards her. Annabelle starts going faster and the footsteps get faster and louder. Every time Annabelle got faster, the footsteps got closer. Then, she heard,

"Hello, Annabelle."

Annabelle turned around and was met with a hit in the head. She falls to the floor and her vision goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabelle wakes up in a cell with Phoenix. She gets up and taps Phoenix on the shoulder. Phoenix grunts and wakes up.

"Annabelle, where are we? Where's Hayley?! Did we find her?!"

Almost like magic, a torch light comes on. Phoenix observes the light with confusion. Annabelle looks at the other torch. The torch automatically comes on. Annabelle gasps. A voice comes up.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came."

Annabelle and Phoenix hear loud creaks. They also hear a laugh. Not an evil laugh, not a cruel laugh, not even a devious laugh. Just a laugh, as if they had told a joke or a funny story. Finally, a foot appears. The foot is wearing one of the boots only the Navy would wear. Then, the person appears and Annabelle gasps in shock. Phoenix screams,

"HAYLEY?!"

Hayley looks toward them with a light smile. She gestures toward herself.

"The one and the only."

Phoenix screams, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD?!"

"Why so surprised, Phoenix?"

"I'm so surprised because YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD NEVER WORK FOR THE NAVY! EVER!"

"Well, looks like both of us are downright dirty liars."

Phoenix frowns and says, "That was the one and only time I have ever drank."

"And this is the one and only time I have ever joined the Navy. We're even."

Annabelle chuckled, but quickly caught herself. "Why would you join the Navy?! It goes completely against what you believed!"

Hayley smiles, "Well, I had two options. It was join the Navy or get hanged."

Annabelle winces. "Well... How has your life been since then?"

"Oh, it's been same old, same old. Oh, I found something that might interest you."

"What is it?"

"I found Adam."

Annabelle excitedly gasps while Phoenix just stared at her, gaping.

Hayley smiles and motions for someone to come down. Creaks are heard again as a tall, muscular, tanned teenager walks down the steps. Adam comes up to Hayley and tilts her hat.

"How are you doing, my little Hay Bale?"

Hayley blushes. Phoenix glares at Adam. Annabelle smiles. Adam turns around and Phoenix quickly changes his angry expression to a surprised expression.

"Hey, guys! How have you been?!"

Phoenix nods while Annabelle says, "Great!"

Adam smiles and turns to Hayley.

"Hay Bale, we should probably let them out."

Hayley smiles and grabs a bone off the floor.

"Here, boy!"

A dog runs into the room and drops the keys at Hayley's feet. Hayley picks up the keys and walks over to their cell. Hayley unlocks the door and lets Annabelle out. When Phoenix tries to get out, she pushes him back in and slams the door.

"Who said I was letting _you _out?"

Adam runs up behind Hayley.

"Hayley! Why are you shutting him in?! That's not the Hay Bale I know!"

Hayley glares at Phoenix and says, "Well, does the Phoenix you know lie?!"

Adam puts his arms around Hayley.

"Hay Bale. Everybody lies. Everybody forgives."

Hayley nods.

"You're right."

Hayley opens the door and whispers to Phoenix, "You're a lucky man."

Annabelle smiles weakly at Phoenix. Then she says, "Hayley, we were wondering if you... You know."

Hayley looks at Adam with a smile. "Hey, honey. They want us to go on the ship with them."

Adam smiles. "Wherever you go, I'll follow you."

Hayley blushes and starts laughing. "Sure."

Annabelle smiles and starts running up the stairs. "Let's go."

Phoenix runs beside her.

"How in the bloody world could Adam be alive?! We saw his dead corpse! We all went to his cremation!"

Annabelle sighs. "How am I supposed to know?! Let's just be happy that he's alive."

Phoenix didn't reply.

"You are happy that he's alive, right?"

Phoenix doesn't reply but instead runs ahead of her. Annabelle raises an eyebrow. _Right?_

Annabelle starts climbing the ladder to the boat. Will smiles when he sees her. Annabelle smiles back. When she finally gets up, Elizabeth runs over to hug her. Phoenix follows and Elizabeth pulls him in. Hayley comes up and motions for Adam to follow her. Elizabeth releases Phoenix and Annabelle and looks over to Jack.

"That's everyone! Let's get moving!"

"Finally!" Jack groans.

"Wait!" Hayley screams, trying to help Adam aboard.

Jack smiles toward Phoenix. "Well I see you found your little girlfriend!"

Annabelle gasps. Phoenix's words get caught in his throat. The crew hears an angry voice. "Girlfriend!?"

Adam finally climbs up to the deck and growls at Hayley, "He's your boyfriend?!"

Hayley whimpers, "No, honey! I don't know what he's talking about!"

Adam growls and looks at Phoenix.

"You!"

"Me?"

Adam charges towards Phoenix and pushes Phoenix to the ground. A look of concern appears on Annabelle's face. Phoenix gets up and Annabelle relaxes. But she then puts her face in her hands as the two boys start fighting. Hayley just stands there, shocked. Jack looks around cluelessly, then starts chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" until Will nudges him in the shoulder. "Can't we just place wager-" He looks at Will's expression. "Alright fine."

Annabelle starts trying to break up the fight because she knows one of them is going to get hurt.

"Stop! Guys, this is going to get out of control! Stop!"

Neither of the boys payed attention to her, so she sighed, grabbed their ankles, and flipped them both. Hayley started laughing. Annabelle started walking away, but Adam grabbed her ankle and tripped her. The boys continued fighting. Annabelle got up and walked over to Hayley.

"I'm done."

Hayley laughed and walked over to the fight. "Stop fighting, you bloody fools!"

Adam tripped Phoenix one last time before they both finally quit fighting. Hayley rolled her eyes. She walked over to Annabelle, who also rolled her eyes. Adam and Phoenix glared at each other. Annabelle smiles at Hayley.

"You do know what they're fighting over, right?"

Hayley sighs. "Yes I know what they're fighting over."

Adam and Phoenix finally seem to have ended their big fight. The ship is near the port of Tortuga.

Once they docked, Annabelle asked, "Why are we in Tortuga?"

Jack replied, "I, uh, have some unfinished business to attend to…" And with that, he got off the boat and walked away. Three seconds later, he ran back into view.

"Oh, and Will, if I come back with the ship _not_ in the same condition it's in now…" He pulled out his gun and blew on the tip. "Savvy?"

Will nodded and Jack left.

"I've been here before," Adam told the group.

"You have?" Hayley asked.

""Yeah. I could show you around, if you'd like."

Phoenix and Annabelle looked at Will and Elizabeth for permission.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth starts.

"Mum, we're eighteen! We'll be fine. Please?"

Elizabeth shakes her head furiously, but then Will puts his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and sighs. "Fine. But be careful. I'm serious."

Phoenix and Annabelle nodded, and they left with Hayley and Adam. Adam ran through the streets of Tortuga, holding Hayley's hand. Annabelle and Phoenix run side-by-side as they try to follow the couple throughout the twisty roads. Hayley smiles and laughs. Phoenix scowls.

"Annabelle, I have a really bad feeling about Adam."

"Why would you say that?"

"He's been dead for several years and now he just suddenly appears out of the blue and starts picking fights?!"

"Well, he did think that Hayley was your girlfriend, and you know how he feels towards her."

"Adam doesn't feel any emotions toward anyone but himself. He's too self-centered to even have a feeling for anyone, especially if it's someone who loves him."

"What if he heard that?"

"He can go disappear off the face of the Earth, that's what he can do."

Annabelle mutters to herself, "I think he would make you disappear off the face of the Earth…"

Phoenix sighs, "Poor Hayley. She's so blind, she can't even see what's plainly in front of her."

"He makes her happy. Why can't you accept that?"

Phoenix hesitates and doesn't respond.

Annabelle gives him a questioning look.

"I can't accept it because I don't want what happened to Adam to happen to her. If she's not careful, she could end up in trouble."

Annabelle sighs, "Hayley is much more careful than Adam ever was."

"NO, she isn't. She's tangling herself in a problem she will never be able to fix. She cannot change the past and she cannot save Adam forever. Adam will always find himself in more trouble than he can handle and Hayley won't always be there to help him. When that day comes, Hayley will be hit so hard by the impact… none of us will be able to save her."

"NO. It's you that won't be able to do anything, because unlike you, there are some people who care for their close friends."

Annabelle runs ahead of him and catches up with Adam and Hayley. She gives Phoenix one last annoyed look before completely shutting him out. When Annabelle does turn to the couple, Adam smiles and says, "Oh, hello, Annabelle! Could I talk to you for just a moment?"

Annabelle nods and Adam pulls her into an alleyway. Annabelle smiles and asks,

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Adam smiles mischievously and grabs her hand. Annabelle gives him a questioning glance.

"Adam?!"

Then, she feels a burning pain in her hand. Annabelle screams in pain. She tries to pull her hand away, but Adam's grip was firm. Finally, Adam releases her hand and Annabelle pulls it away from pain. She looks at the palm of her hand and sees a flaming 'x' in the middle of her palm. She looks at Adam in despair.

"What have you done, Adam?"

Adam's voice starts changing while he's talking.

"Adam is no longer here, Annabelle. It's just me."

Adam's figure starts changing until he gets to a shadowy, slouching figure. His voice changes to a cruel, harsh voice. Adam's eyes start dancing like a wildfire.

"The one and only David."

Annabelle gasps in horror.

"DAVID!"

David rushes to Annabelle. "Hello, Annabelle. Miss me?"

Annabelle screams and starts running in the other direction, but she feels herself being pulled back. "Hayley! Phoenix! Help!" She screamed.

Phoenix and Hayley suddenly appear in the alleyway. "What the-?!" Phoenix starts. He widens his eyes. "Annabelle!"

They both advance toward Annabelle and David, but David is pulling Annabelle towards the end of the alley. He finally spots Phoenix and Hayley, then holds up a dagger to Annabelle's throat. "You'll come no closer."

Hayley and Phoenix pause in their tracks.

"What do you want!?" Hayley demands.

"There are many things I want, '_Hay Bale_'. But one does not simply achieve all their goals at once. It takes time. Lots and lots of time. But I think I've waited long enough, don't you?"

"Waited for what!?"

"I think you know."

Of course David is using talk that no one understands, so Hayley just changes the subject.

"But why do you need Annabelle?"

"Oh, you have this all wrong! That's just it! Annabelle's the only one I _don't_ need."

Hayley gives him a confused look.

Phoenix glares at him and shouts, "I won't let you harm her!"

David smiles evilly. "Oh, don't worry. I only need you and Hayley."

"Why do you need _me_?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"What is going on?!" Hayley finally asks.

"I think you of all people should know, you started this."

"How did _I_ start this?"

"Well, I thought it'd be obvious. I had brought Adam back to life after you three had left, and he still had feelings for you."

He pointed at Hayley.

"I told him I had brought him back to life, but made him promise not to tell you. Once I let him return, I gave him a choice. He could be friends with you, or be friends with me. At first I believe he chose you, but then he felt betrayed. By you."

Hayley thought this over. "I…"

"Exactly. Now, I'm really sorry, but…"

He moves so fast they could barely make out what happened. In his turn, he knocked out Annabelle, came over to where Phoenix and Hayley were, and teleported them both to a secret location.

* * *

**! Oh no! :) So now Adam's a sorcerer? Hmm... well :) what will happen next :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Goldenscar: Ikr DRAMA BOMB! XD thx for reviewing!**

**anyway, heres chapter 10! Trust me. theres a lot more after this.**

* * *

Phoenix woke up in a small cell next to Hayley. Sunlight seeped in from a small hole in the roof of the shelter. Hayley was sitting in the corner, silent as a mouse. _First time for everything…_ Phoenix thought. He looked down and noticed the floor was dirt. He put on a face of disgust before realizing he had an idea.

"Hayley!"

She turned her head to look at him.

"We could dig our way out! Got anything I could use?"

She shook her head, so Phoenix started clawing at the ground.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Phoenix turned to see Adam- Adam this time- and glared.

"What have you done with Annabelle?" Phoenix demanded.

"Oh, she turned out to be quite useful. You see, what we need to restore David back to strength is the power of another. And Annabelle, being the strong girl she is, was able to give us lots of energy towards David's cause. Unfortunately, we could only take enough energy to have David with us for twenty-four hours. But no matter. Twenty-four hours is enough time to carry out our plan… if it goes as we hope. Hayley, we need your help."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Well, you're part of the navy now. We could use you to go from the inside and win over the government. They'll listen to you, won't they? You're one of their most trustworthy soldiers. With you, it'd be easy!"

Hayley stands up and looks Adam straight in the eye. She smiles, making him smile. She walks to the edge of the cell, and Adam comes close. Hayley smiled, then kicked Adam in the gut. Adam stepped back in shock. Phoenix _almost_ laughed. Adam glared at Hayley.

"You'll pay for that."

He winced between almost every word, which _did_ make Phoenix laugh. Adam shot a look at him, which silenced Phoenix immediately. Suddenly they all heard quiet footsteps. Adam smiled. David walked into the room and Hayley gasped. Now more powerful, David was nearly normal-looking. He still looked a bit ghost-ish, but at a first quick glance, you wouldn't be able to tell. Phoenix gasps and David smiles. He runs toward Phoenix in the cell and grabs him by the shirt, then slams him into the bars. Phoenix whimpers slightly, then toughens himself. David laughs cruelly.

"Look, Phoenix. It's a whole new me."

Elizabeth wakes up and finds Will on the deck.

"Did you ever even go to sleep?"

Will doesn't reply.

"Will?"

"They're still not back yet."

Elizabeth widens her eyes.

"They're not?!"

Will doesn't reply, then turns his head to a noise.

"Well, morning." Jack tells them.

"When did you get here? Have you been here the whole time?" Will asks.

"I got here at about… last night."

"But I didn't see you! I was out here the whole night!"

Jack gives him a questioning look.

Will hesitates. "...Guarding the ship…"

Elizabeth looks at him doubtfully.

"Oh, good. Did anyone come during the night?"

"Besides you, no one."

"Wait… where's everyone else?"

Will sighs. "They haven't returned."

A look of confusion appears on Jack's face.

"Returned from where?"

Will points out at the land.

"Well, judging from my knowledge about Tortuga, you might just want to go retrieve them."

Will nods and jumps off the ship. Elizabeth follows shortly after.

Not knowing what else to do, Jack

pulls out a bottle of rum and walks back into the Captain's quarters.

Elizabeth and Will run through each and every twisty road and look in each building. They start to look in every alleyway, and finally, after five hours in total of looking, they find Annabelle.

"Annabelle!" Will shouts.

He and Elizabeth run to the end of the alley to meet an unconscious Annabelle. Elizabeth gets down on the ground.

"Annabelle… no… please…" She chokes.

Will gets down beside her.

"She's alive."

"Annabelle… Annabelle wake up! Wake up!"

Nothing happens.

Elizabeth looks at Will. "Sure she's alive, but then why won't she wake up?"

Will thinks about this for a moment, then his eyes widen as he sees an 'x' burned into her hand.

"Witchcraft."

Elizabeth gasps.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. We can get through this."

"I don't know, Will…"

"Come on. We need to find the others."

Will puts Annabelle in his arms and he and Elizabeth continue looking for Phoenix and Hayley. The couple continue roaming in the streets for another two hours, until they hear a loud scream, "SOMEBODY!"

Will and Elizabeth both look at each other and say simultaneously, "Let's go."

Will picked up Annabelle in his arms and sprinted after Elizabeth toward the call for help. They turned left at an intersection in the alleyway and met a mossy cobblestone pathway that was too narrow to run through, much less carry Annabelle through. Calls of help were still erupting on the other side of the pathway.

"Will, we can't get through here without putting Annabelle down." Elizabeth told him.

"We can't just leave her!" He replied. "She's unconscious!"

"We could hide her." Elizabeth suggested.

"Where?"

"Maybe in another alleyway, or back at the ship."

"We have no time to get back to the ship!" Will panicked.

"Then we'll hide her somewhere else." Elizabeth said flatly. "I'll find a way to get through this thing."

Will carried Annabelle in the other direction and into the main alleyway. He spotted an old, unused carriage that was missing wheels. He gently placed Annabelle's limp body in the carriage and prayed that no one would notice her, and if they did, they would assume she was just passed out from alcohol. Will ran over to Elizabeth again and tried to get through the narrow both keep hearing the screams of help die out as they run down the seemingly endless path. Finally, they reach a dead end, wood covering the floor. Elizabeth groans and turns around. Will puts his hand on her shoulder and says,

"Wait."

Will starts stomping on the floor and hears a hollow sound. Elizabeth groans,

"Just give it up, Will! Let it go!"

Will lets go of her shoulder and he jumps on the floor. All of a sudden, the wood breaks and Will falls into the hole. Elizabeth tries to catch his hand, but she's not quick enough.

"WILL!"

Will hits a floor. The room is completely dark and there is complete silence. Finally, he hears Phoenix say, "What was that?"

"Phoenix?" Will asks.

Phoenix asks, "Who is it?"

"It's your father."

"Dad! Can you let us out?"

"Sure. Let me just see..."

He looks at the cells and gives it a couple of swift kicks. The door comes down. He does the same for Hayley's cell door.

"There. Let's get out of here."

"What the bloody heck was that?!" Everyone heard Adam shout from another room.

"Go go go go go go go!" Hayley urged.

Will says, "Climb!" He starts scaling the stone walls and climbs up the hole. Phoenix follows and Hayley follows shortly after. The minute that they all get up, Hayley and Phoenix start rambling out apologies and explanations for why they didn't make it by sunset. Will dismisses it and starts running to the carriage that he had left Annabelle in. He looks in, but Annabelle isn't there. He mutters a curse and runs to Elizabeth.

"Annabelle's gone."

Elizabeth screams out a curse and when she sees everyone's shocked look, she shrugs, "Oh, come on. They're eighteen. They probably have heard a curse once in their life."

Everyone seems to nod in agreement, then Hayley says, "WE need to find Annabelle!"

The group starts running in search of Annabelle. At last, it seems they have searched every inch of Tortuga. Phoenix sighs in despair and Elizabeth's eyes start to glisten with tears. Hayley miserably says, "We need to head back to the boat... get some rest."

She sniffles and Will slightly nods in agreement. The crew starts walking slowly back to the ship. When they get to the boat, everyone goes into their room to sleep, except for Captain Jack, who had of course passed out in the Captain's Quarters with a few of empty rum bottles surrounding.

All that the crew could think about was Annabelle. The crew didn't get much sleep that night, because no matter what else they thought about, they couldn't help but think of David's cruel laugh as his health was being restored to make an even more devilish murderer than the original. Hayley especially tossed and turned, remembering how David had almost killed her. She pictured David, even stronger, faster, and smarter.

She started having dreams. _She's at a dead end in an alley. She sees David on the other side of the alley, with a dagger in hand and frowning. She blinks. She looks at David and he's closer and is slightly frowning. She blinks. David is closer and no longer frowning. She blinks. David is closer and slightly smiling. She blinks. David is now a couple of feet away and smiling. _

Hayley never made it to the end of the dream, but she always knew what happened at the end. Finally, she went up to Phoenix and woke him up. Phoenix groans.

"Hayley?"  
"Phoenix... I'm scared... I don't want this evil person back in our lives."

Tears start filling her eyes. "Annabelle- I- David- he's- going to- kill-"

Phoenix stands up and embraces her. They stand in the embrace for a while, until Phoenix sits down with her and says,

"Are you okay?"

Hayley shakes her head, "If I said I was okay, I would be lying. If I laughed, smiled and pretended my life wasn't a mess, I'd be killing myself inside."

Phoenix sighs and lays down on the floor. "Why do we have ups and downs in life? Why can't it perfect?"

Hayley lays down next to him and says, "I wish Adam had just stayed dead."

Phoenix didn't respond. Hayley chuckles, "This is usually the part when other guys would put their arm around me and start saying the cheesiest things to get my attention, but you're not like other guys. You're one of the greatest guys I know."

Phoenix smiles to himself and says, "Thanks."

Hayley smiles. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Phoenix gets up and says, "Well, good nig-"

Hayley grabs his ankle and says, "Umm... is it okay if I sleep here tonight?"

Phoenix stutters, "Uhh... Umm... Sure... just...umm. I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep on the bed."

Hayley smiles, "Thanks, Phoenix."

Hayley jumps under the cover and says, "Good night, Phoenix!"

Phoenix mutters, "Good night!"

Finally, the crew got to sleep. Even though it seemed like everyone only got five minutes of rest, everyone was on deck. Captain Jack stumbled out of the Captain's Quarters. Will says, "We need to go back to the carriage."

Hayley lowered her shoulders, "Why again?"

"I am so for sure that she will be there!"

Phoenix shrugs, "It wouldn't hurt to look."

Will smiles and says, "Phoenix and I will go out there. Everyone else stay here, in case she comes back."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "Jack can stay behind. We're coming with you." She points at Hayley.

Hayley nods.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Oh nio! Poor Annabelle! Whats going to happen? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

They all return to the carriage, but Annabelle isn't there. Will looks around, but doesn't see anything. Then he gets an idea.

"Why didn't I think of this before?!"

He starts running in a general _that way _direction, and the rest follow. He ends up at the entrance to a narrow alleyway. "In here!"

Everyone walks through in a single-file line towards the end of the alleyway. "Wait for a signal. Don't follow unless needed to. I'll go in there, grab Annabelle, and get out. Got it?"

Everyone nods. Will starts climbing down to the hideout. Once he gets to the ground, he spots Annabelle. Adam and David are using her to keep healing David. She is still unconscious and by the looks of it, very very weak. Her skin is pale and the 'x' on her hand is more clear than ever, and bleeding. He starts moving toward her.

"Don't move."

Will looks up to see Adam. He disregards his comment and continues advancing.

Adam toughens his threat and warns, "One touch and she dies. All it takes."

Will could tell he wasn't bluffing judging by the facts that Adam can use witchcraft, the 'x' in Annabelle's hand is worse than when he first saw it, and he noticed how faintly Annabelle was breathing. Will stops.

"Just… don't hurt her. Please."

Adam smiles deviously and grasps Annabelle's hand.

"NO!" Will shouts.

Adam kicks Annabelle onto the floor and laughs cruelly as him and David exit. Will rushes to Annabelle's side and kneels down.

_No...It- it can't be...she can't die...No! _

"No…"

Elizabeth yells down from the top of the entryway. "Is everything okay?"

Will doesn't respond.

"Will?"

She comes down and gasps. "NO!"

Tears start flowing down her cheeks and she gets down next to Will. Above the entry, Hayley and Phoenix exchange a look. Both go down into the hideout. Hayley freezes in her steps.

Phoenix screams, "Annabelle! No!"

Both rush over to Annabelle. Hayley stars sobbing. Elizabeth already is in Will's arms with Will trying to comfort her, but near tears himself.

"We-" Will sighed. "We should probably get back to the ship."

Hayley nodded. Will picked up Annabelle's limp body and everyone starts heading back to the ship. Everyone stays silent as they walk. Once they get back to the ship, Jack gives them a confused look as he spots Annabelle. Will looks at him sadly at Jack puts a look on his face as if to say, "Oh…" Suddenly Will gasps, then quickly silences himself. Phoenix looks over to him and notices something that wasn't happening two seconds before. That he was sure of.

"Dad-"

Will looked at him and winked.

Phoenix smiled.

They got on the boat and Will went to go lay Annabelle on his bed. Hayley walked across the deck to the ledge of the boat and remained looked at her sadly. _She didn't notice._ He walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder. Hayley turns around quickly and pulls him into a hug, then starting to sob. Not knowing what else to do, Phoenix wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay. Everything is fine. She-"

He paused.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this."

She looks up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"I guess you're right. It's just… I can't help feeling like it was my fault."

"Hayley, it wasn't your fault. It's okay. Just… Don't drown yourself in grief, okay?"

Hayley nods and Phoenix wipes the tears off of her face. They stay in an embrace for a little longer.

Will hasn't come out of his room yet, and Elizabeth is pacing at the door.

All of a sudden, everyone hears a loud explosive sound and the boat shakes. Everyone looks to the source of the noise to see a shady figure advancing toward them. Phoenix and Hayley break apart and take out their weapons. Elizabeth goes into Will's room.

"Will! Come on! They're going to need help!"

"I have to stay with Annabelle."

Elizabeth sighs. "Will, she's dead."

"No, she's not."

"Yes; I felt her pulse and everything! We have to let it go! Will, face it. She's dead."

Will shakes his head. "Witchcraft."

"Again?"

Will nods. "If my sources are correct, she will awake when either the sorcerer who set the curse dies, or until _a_ sorcerer lifts it."

"Oh…"

"So go out there and help them out, and I'll come out if she wakes up."

Elizabeth nods and exits the room.

Phoenix and Hayley are both in combat with David. Jack has his sword drawn and was standing by the door to his quarters, waiting for when he needed to step in. Elizabeth waited next to him, her weapon drawn too. David kicks Hayley to the floor, and she crawled away from him. Jack stepped in for her. Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix saw Hayley motion for him to move a bit to her left. He nodded and did so. Hayley shot off a cannon and it slammed right into David. He froze, then collapsed, dead. Hayley screamed with joy and Phoenix ran over to her and they shared a kiss. Jack waited thirty seconds, then said,

"Well, I don't want his bloody corpse dirtying my boat!"

Phoenix looked at him, annoyed.

They pulled apart and threw David into the sea. Elizabeth looked around, then ran into Will's room. She looked at Annabelle.

"But- but- they killed him!"

"I- I know. I don't under-"

At that moment, Phoenix and Hayley ran in.

"What is going on?" Hayley asked.

Will looked at her. "Curses and spells are supposed to be lifted if either another sorcerer lifts it, or if the one who cast it dies. In this case, we were hoping that once David-"

Hayley interrupts him. "It wasn't David that did this to her. It was Adam."

Elizabeth groans. "Great. Now we have to take care of another sorcerer."

Phoenix pipes up, "Unless we find another sorcerer who can lift the spell…"

Hayley laughs. "Yeah. Because a sorcerer is just going to appear randomly on our ship and come to our aid."

Then Jack shouts, "Guys? There's some guy out here…"

Hayley looks out at the deck in disbelief.

* * *

**Ooh**

**whos this new guy? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth, Will, Hayley, and Phoenix walk out on deck. Jack was staring at some boy who looked about Hayley, Phoenix, and Annabelle's age. He looked really confused. Will walked up to him.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Will. You are?"

"I'm Jay."

Phoenix walks up to Jay and asks, "Would you by any chance happen to be a sorcerer?"

Hayley looks at Phoenix as if to say, _You can't just go around asking people if they are sorcerers!_

Jay backs away. "Why…?"

"Because we really really need one we can trust."

"What do you need?"

"So you are a sorcerer?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

Phoenix leads Jay into Will's room.

"This is Annabelle."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, there were evil sorcerers, one who needed to be brought back to health,"

Jay's eyes darted to the red 'x' on Annabelle's hand.

Phoenix finished his story and looked up at Jay.

"So, can you help?"

Jay nodded.

He touched his hand to Annabelle's, and in a matter of seconds, Annabelle sat straight up and gasped for air. Phoenix smiled and ran out onto the deck.

"Guys- you have to come see this."

Everyone rushed into Will's room.

"Annabelle!" Elizabeth shouted. She ran over to Annabelle and pulled her into a hug. When they pull apart, Will smiles at Annabelle. She smiles back, and looks at Jay.

"Who are you?" Annabelle asks.

"I'm Jay."

"The person who saved your life." Hayley added.

Annabelle looked to Jay. "Thanks." She said.

"It's fine. Don't-" Jay stopped and stared at the wooden wall of the ship.

"What is it?" Will asked him, a look of curiosity spreading across his face.

"I-" Jay paused. "I have to leave."

Jay pushed past everyone in the room and burst through the door onto the deck of the ship. He waved his right hand and a navy blue hooded cape appeared in his hand out of thin air. He pulled it around his neck and threw the hood over his head.

"What's going on?!" Jack asked as he burst out onto the deck, followed by everyone else. Jay flashed a look at the group.

"I have a weird feeling. It's evil sorcery. I have to go."

Taking a last look at the group, Jay leaped into the water and disappeared. Annabelle ran to the side of the ship.

"There was no splash! Where did he go?" She asked.

Hayley shrugs, "I haven't a clue."

All of a sudden, Jay appears from the water. He's floating upward. Then, Adam appears out of the water. His hand seems to be moving slightly upward and is clutching something. Adam then thrusts his hand outward and Jay falls out of the sky. He collapses on the ship's deck, lifeless as a rag doll. Hayley winces, then stomps her foot on the floorboards. She looks up at Adam and grits her teeth.

"You..."

Adam smiles,

"Me."

Hayley tenses up and growls,

"I can't believe I thought that you were a nice person. Why did you change? You used to be the sweetest. Now, you've become... this. Why?"

Adam laughs, "You see, Hayley? I learned a very long time ago that being nice gets you killed. That happened to my parents... They were too nice and they got taken away from me. After that, I learned that you can't trust anyone. Then, I found you and your 'crew'. You were naive and lovestruck, so I just decided I would be your little 'crush'. You were a part of my game. Without you, I possibly would've never ever been successful in this game. After all of you thought I was dead, I started spying on your crew. Then, there was that one moment when Phoenix... poor poor Phoenix... he explained that I never actually loved you and you didn't believe him. Thank goodness you didn't. If you did, I probably would've been shut down. I hope that you realize that... No one will ever love you. You are unlovable. You think Phoenix actually loves you? You can never be loved. If you just give up..."

Adam throws a pistol at the ground. He smiles cruelly,

"One bullet."

Hayley goes down to her knees. She stares at the pistol, as if considering the bullet. _Just end it all here. I'm never going to be happy. Just one bullet. That's all it takes. _She picks up the pistol and looks at it for several minutes. Adam impatiently sighs.

"Well?"

Hayley puts the gun to her head and closes her eyes. Phoenix screams,

"HAYLEY!"

Phoenix blinks and hears a gunshot. Phoenix falls down on his knees and starts weeping softly. Then, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry."

Phoenix screams, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He feels a hand on his and the person tries to pull him up. Then, he opens his eyes and sees Hayley smiling back at him.

"Hi, Phoenix."

Phoenix embraces Hayley and says, "Don't ever do that again."

Hayley shakes her head, "I won't."

Phoenix lets go of Hayley and Hayley screams, "COME ON EVERYONE! HE'S ONLY TEMPORARILY STUNNED! WE HAVE TO MOVE!"

Annabelle runs across the deck and embraces Hayley. She lets go after a couple of seconds.

"So, what did I miss while I was... you know?"

Hayley flashes a mischievous smile.

"Well, Annabelle-"

Phoenix ran up to Annabelle, his face was a dark shade of red.

"_ANNABELLE_. That doesn't matter! Let's just... be happy that you're okay! Umm..."

Phoenix backs away and his voice raises.

"We have to go now!"

Will, Elizabeth, and Jack finally start manning the ship. Phoenix runs to the guest room. Annabelle raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hayley... what was that about?"

Hayley smiled mischievously again.

"Oh, nothing."

Hayley skips away. Annabelle shrugs. _I guess I'll ask someone else. _Annabelle runs up to Jack and asks,

"So, what happened while I was gone, Jack?"

Jack turns around, "First of all, there should be a 'Captain' in there. Secondly, you expect me to just store everything in my memory? I suggest you ask someone else."

Annabelle groans and walks to Will.

"Dad, what happened while I was gone?"

"I don't know. I was mainly focused on you the entire time."

Annabelle groans and walks away. She walks to Elizabeth.

"Mum! What happened while I was gone?!"  
Elizabeth winces. "I don't think your brother wants me telling you, love."

"So, it has something to do with Phoenix."

"Yes. I mean no! I MEAN, ask your brother!"

Annabelle throws her arms in the air and stomps to the guest room. She throws open the door and sees Phoenix sitting by himself, staring off into space. Annabelle slaps him across the face and Phoenix yelps.

"Annabelle! What in the bloody world was that for?!"

"What bloody secrets are you keeping from me?"

"I don't have any secrets!"

"Liar! You're a secret-keeper _and_ a liar!"

"FINE! I'll tell you anything! What do you want to know?!"

"WHAT BLOODY SECRET ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"

All of a sudden, a wistful voice speaks.

"Oh, the fighting..."

They turn to see Hayley in the doorway. Her eyes are closed. Phoenix walks up to Hayley and asks,

"Hayley? Are you okay?"

Phoenix puts his hand on her shoulder. Hayley's eyes open and her irises have changed from a warm, bright hazel to a blood-looking red. Hayley monotonically says,

"Don't touch me."

Phoenix looks into Hayley's eyes and says, "Hayley..."

Hayley screams wildly, "I SAID GET OFF!"

As if threw by an invisible force, Phoenix gets thrown against the wall. He collapses to the floor. Annabelle winces and looks at Hayley.

"Hayley, what have you done?!"

All of a sudden, Hayley collapses to the floor and a misty figure walks from behind her. Annabelle growls.

"Adam."

Adam smiles cruelly. Annabelle stomps her foot.

"What have you done with Hayley?!"

Adam laughs. "Oh, don't worry, Annabelle. I promise to make her death slow and painful."

"Answer my question, you fool!"

"You know what, Annabelle ? You have been so kind to me over the years, I will answer not only one, but both of your questions."

Annabelle looks at Adam in confusion, but he pays no attention and continues.

"You see, Hayley has become my... puppet. She will do whatever I say, say what I say, and feel whatever I feel. Everyday that I do this, a small part of her soul gets destroyed. You have exactly one week to get her back before she becomes mine."

Adam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a jar. He throws it to Annabelle and Annabelle looks inside. She sees a greenish tint swirling around slowly.

"What is this?"

"That is Hayley."

Annabelle frowns and puts the jar down. Adam smiles cruelly. Annabelle asks, "So, what's my second question?"

Adam made his hands into a rectangle and expands them. A hologram appears and it shows an image of Phoenix and Hayley kissing. Adam smiles.

"You're welcome."

Annabelle kicks the image and it shatters like glass.

"NO. That isn't possible. You're bluffing."

Adam smiles and shrugs, "You're right. I'm bluffing."

Annabelle lets out a sigh of relief. Then, she backs up to a table. She puts her hands on a dagger behind her. Annabelle starts walking back toward Adam. Adam starts staring at Hayley. He sighs.

"There may have been a point in my life where I would've wanted Hayley to notice the fact I fancied her... She noticed when I went too far into the void of destruction. When I no longer cared for a partner."

Annabelle frowns, "Well, you know what would've helped?"

"What?"

Annabelle takes the dagger and throws it at Adam. He gasps. Then, Adam turns around and Annabelle sees another dagger through his back. Adam falls dead. Annabelle looks beyond him and sees Jay.

"Oh, umm..."

For what seemed to be a second, Jay blushed. Then, his expression grew slightly happy. He waves to Annabelle, then rushes away. Annabelle blushes slightly. _That was weird... and fun... _Annabelle smiles to herself.

* * *

**no comment**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabelle then heard Phoenix groan. Phoenix gets up and looks at Annabelle.

"Anna- wait why are you blushing?"

Annabelle covers her cheeks.

"It's nothing... I'm fine."

Phoenix looks at her confused, then shrugs it off. Then Annabelle asks,

"Adam showed me this picture and I was wondering-"

Phoenix's eyes widen. "What was the picture of?"

"You and Hayley were-"

Phoenix collapses to the floor and says,

"It's true! It's all true! I kissed Hayley! I'm so sorry! I feel ashamed. It's just... I'm sorry!"

All of a sudden, Hayley's voice pipes up.

"You're..sorry? You're...ashamed?"

Annabelle looks in Hayley's direction and sees her struggling to get up. Hayley looks in Phoenix's direction.

"You're telling her that I was a mistake?" she whimpers.

Phoenix looks at her desperately.

"No!"

Annabelle raises her eyebrows.

"I mean yes! I mean-"

"Save your breath, Phoenix. I wasted my one shot. I should've killed you." Hayley storms out and screams, "Phoenix, you can go die!"

Phoenix rolls into a ball and whispers, "I know."

Annabelle goes to sit next to Phoenix and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Phoenix, I can't say that I wasn't a little upset that Adam was the one to tell me, but the one you really upset was Hayley. By telling me the kiss was a mistake, you are not only lying to yourself, but also lying to Hayley and I. You need to go and tell Hayley your feelings for her."

Phoenix sat there for a couple of minutes. Then, he got up. "Okay."

Phoenix walks out of the room and onto the deck. Hayley sees him and pretends to be busy.

"Hayley."

Hayley ignores him. Phoenix raises his voice. "Hayley!"

Hayley ignores him again. Phoenix grabs her shoulder and turns her around.

"Hayley! Listen to me! We need to talk!"

Hayley took his hand off her shoulder and said calmly, "We have nothing to talk about."

"Hayley, you don't understand."

"Phoenix, I understand completely. You don't want me in your life. Obviously, I overestimated your feelings for me. Don't worry. Soon...I'll be gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked the captain to drop me off at the nearest dock or island."

Hayley turned around and continued working. Phoenix turns her around again.

"No! You don't understand! Without you... I don't know what I would do."

"You don't know what you would do because you need me to play with my emotions! Well guess what? Checkmate, you win. I quit."

Annabelle bursts out onto the deck and screams,

"What is going on out here?!"

"Hayley's planning on leaving again." Phoenix told her.

"What!?" Annabelle runs over to Hayley and grabs her shoulders. "You! Are! Not! Leaving! Me! Again! Or! I! Will! Kill you!"

"I! DON'T! CARE!"

Annabelle shoves Hayley away. "Fine. It's not like I care." She storms off the deck into the quarters, but before she does, she turns to look at Hayley.

"The nearest island is twenty minutes away. Pack your things and get ready to leave. I don't care what happens. Go."

Hayley stomps away into her own quarters and slams the door. Then, she collapses to the floor and starts to cry. Phoenix opens the door quietly and sits next to Hayley.

"You're really going to leave?" He asks quietly.

"I don't want to, but I have to."

"You don't have to. Stay. Stay with us."

"Why should I?"

"Because... I... I want you to stay."

Hayley smiles a little. "That's not a very good reason."

"Let me rephrase that. If you leave, I'll leave. If you stay, I'll stay. What you feel, I'll feel it as well. I want to make you smile and I never want to see you in pain."

Hayley blushed, but then toughens her expression.

"Your point being?"

"I... I like you."

Hayley tries to keep her expression tough, but she smiles.

"You're a fool."

Phoenix kisses her on the cheek and smiles. "I know."

They both hear a soft "Yes!" from outside the door.

Phoenix stood up and opened the door. A surprised Annabelle falls to the floor. Hayley laughs. Annabelle groans, then asks, "Are you staying?"

Hayley nods, and Annabelle runs to Jack and says, "Captain! We're okay! Don't stop at the island!"

Jack groans. "Okay."

After a while, Jack says, "We're heading into a storm!"

Annabelle ran across the deck and looked toward the horizon. Dark clouds were creeping toward the ship and were passing over an island that looked all green. You could see tall trees grabbing for the clouds from the ship.

"Land!" Annabelle yelled over the interrupting thunder.

Lightning flashed around the clouds. They had now covered the island and were headed right for the ocean. The wind coming from the weather blew the ocean into rough waves that rocked the boat back and forth, throwing the boat off course. Jack whipped the wheel of the ship so it turned in circles, and the ship began fighting the wind that was unluckily blowing in the other direction.

"Are we headed for that island?" Jay asked as he slipped around on deck as rain poured down and made the deck incredibly hard to stand upright on.

"That's the only logical idea right now!" Will yelled over the wind.

It took a while, but the ship finally scraped on the wet sand of the island.

"Okay, we'll split into groups of two. Phoenix and Will, go right. Hayley and Elizabeth, go left. Jay and Annabelle, go straight forward into the forest. I'll stay here and guard the ship." Jack ordered.

Everyone split into groups and walked in their designated direction. The wind was strong, and it seemed like an impossible task to even take a step forward, even in the shelter of the forest. Jay and Annabelle trudged through the plants, jumping at any noise in the foliage.

"We could have stayed at the ship." Jay complained. "We didn't have to dock here."

"If we didn't dock the ship would be turned over by all of this wind." Annabelle answered.

They kept walking in silence until they reached a clearing with a clear pond in the middle. It seemed pretty deep; you couldn't see the bottom. Annabelle walked toward the water. Everything from the storm seemed blotted out in the clearing. No wind, only the sound of muffled rain on top of the trees. Jay stayed at the edge of the clearing to keep guard.

Annabelle took a step into the pond and felt a small pain on her ankle. She jumped out of the pond in fear and looked at her feet. Nothing, not even a mark of a bite, showed she had gotten hurt.

"Please help me!" A feeble voice sounded out in the silence.

Jay and Annabelle looked over and saw a young girl wearing a tattered dress. Her hair was in knots, and she was shaking in fear. Jay and Annabelle ran for her, and Annabelle put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Annabelle asked the girl.

The girl's eye twitched and she looked at Annabelle.

"PǁéåŠé."

The girl's eyes turned from a gray to a yellow. She unsheathed a dagger from her sleeve. Jay backed away, but Annabelle couldn't move. She remembered the pond. Was that a trap? Was there a poison in the pond? She tried to move but no matter how hard she tried, her arm _just wouldn't move._

Annabelle collapsed because her legs felt like they weren't there anymore.

"ANNABELLE!" Jay yelled.

The girl that probably wasn't a girl anymore leaped at Annabelle. She was about to strike with her dagger when an invisible force stopped her. The girl went flying back and hit a tree. She snarled like a dog and stood up. Annabelle felt safe in whatever force was protecting her even if she couldn't do anything to help herself.

The girl turned to Jay. He was holding out his hand toward Annabelle. It was obvious that he created whatever was protecting Annabelle, but he was incredibly vulnerable while casting the spell. The girl lunged at Jay and he had no choice but to lower his hand and dodge the attack.

Annabelle began to feel her arms again, then her legs. She stood up, but felt clumsier than a drunkard. The girl looked at Annabelle again, and snarled. Quicker than humanly possible, the girl ran for the easily cornered Annabelle. The girl raised her dagger and Annabelle wasn't able to run away fast enough. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact. She heard the girl throw her dagger, but Annabelle couldn't feel anything. She looked at the girl, and standing in between her and the demonic kid was Jay.

Annabelle looked at her hands and at Jay. There was no blood on her hands, and the girl disappeared, but Jay collapsed. Annabelle screamed and ran for him. She slung the limp Jay over her shoulders and felt blood spreading across her back, but it wasn't hers. Annabelle tried to run as fast as she could and saw Jack swinging around his sword. Annabelle screams out of desperation, "JACK! HELP!"

Jack looks in her direction when he collapses to the floor. He shouts, "YOU FILTHY YOUNG GIRL! GET OFF OF ME!"

Annabelle screams, "KILL IT!"

Everyone met up at the front of the ship. Will and Elizabeth both climb up to the deck and unsheathe their swords. After a couple of minutes, they throw her off the boat and Elizabeth screams, "EVERYONE ON THE BOAT!"

Everyone seemed to get on the boat at light speed, even Annabelle with Jay on her back. Jack started the boat and the boat went off from the island. As Hayley looked back on the island, she saw strings with ragdolls on them, hanging from the trees. Hayley gasps and looks at the waters and sees the young girl swimming after the ship. Hayley screams, "WE NEED TO BE FASTER! SHE'S AFTER US!"

Annabelle screams, "WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!"

Hayley turns around and sees Annabelle frantically trying to treat the wound on Jay's chest. Hayley says, "What's so important about this... Jay?!"

Annabelle blushes. "He's..." She catches herself and changes course. "He saved my life!"

Hayley screams, "Oh, yes. I am so sure that's the reason! How about the fact that you're blushing RIGHT NOW?! HUH?!"

Annabelle widens her eyes, "I AM NOT BLUSHING!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

Annabelle puts her face into her hands and starts to cry.

"Can- can someone please just help!"

Will runs to Jay and Annabelle. "I'll help."

Hayley runs into the guest room and grabs a pistol. She runs back out and starts shooting at the girl. Finally, after what it seemed to be forever, she shot the girl. The young girl screams in pain and she dissolves. Hayley gasps and drops the pistol. Hayley turns around slowly and sits down. She looks at Will and Annabelle working together to try to help Jay. Hayley walks over to Phoenix.

"Now Annabelle's the one keeping secrets."

Phoenix laughed. "Now we're even."

"Well, there are two of us and one of her...and I don't think hers is so serious _yet_, so we might be uneven."

"True, true."

Hayley smiled. "Also, I don't know if it counts if her secret is out."

"I wouldn't say the secret is _really _out. I mean, I don't know if everyone knows. But if not, I guess it wouldn't be that hard to figure out."

They watched as Will and Annabelle put the final touches on cleaning the wound. Then, Annabelle went up to his ear and screams, "WAKE UP!"

Jay sits up abruptly and starts coughing for air. Annabelle smiles, "You're awake."

Jay shakes his head, "Well, at least, I had a good life."

"You are still alive."

"I can't be alive. That freaky girl killed me! Nice trying to cheer me up though."

"Jay, look at me. You're still alive."

Jay struggles to get up and looks around. "Woah, did everyone else get killed by her too?! Jeez, she's mad."

"Jay! No one here is dead!"

"It's a shame too. I met the nicest crew too. Plus, there was this really nice girl who helped me in killing a misty figure... Such a shame."

Jay frowns slightly. Then, he starts walking around. Annabelle walks to him and shoves him to the ground.

"YOU AREN'T DEAD!"

Jay starts laughing, "I know. I'm just joking with you."

Annabelle smiles. "Not very funny."

Jay smiles, "How come you're smiling then?"

Annabelle laughs, "Touché."

Annabelle offers a hand to Jay and he grabs it. She pulls him up and Will says, "How about we all have some sleep?"

Hayley shudders, "Yeah, something we all need right now is _sleep_."

Phoenix shrugs, "What's wrong?"

"Phoenix. I can't help but thinking of that... That girl."

Phoenix puts a hand on her shoulder, "You're okay. She's gone..."

"Can we be sure of that?"

Phoenix opens his mouth as if to say something, but then closes it back up. He sighs. Hayley slightly frowns, as if to say, _Exactly._ Hayley walks into the guest room and lays down on a bench. Jay raises an eyebrow.

"Does she do that a lot?"

Annabelle sighs, "A lot more often since we've been going on these 'adventures'."

Jay lightens his expression. "Adventure?"

"Yes?"

"An adventure is something I've always wanted."

Jack smiles, "Welcome to the Caribbean, mate."

Jay laughs, "I'm glad to be welcomed."

Jack laughs and slaps his hand on Jay's back. "I like this boy!"

Jay coughs and then starts nervously laughing. Jack smiles and walks to the wheel. Jay whispers, "That made me feel a little uncomfortable."

Annabelle snickers and says, "I don't think you've ever had a proper tour."

Jay shakes his head, "No, no I haven't."

Annabelle smiles, "Let me show you around and introduce you to everyone."  
Jay nods, "Sure! That'd be really nice of you!"

Annabelle smiles and leads him out of the room.

* * *

**Awwwww something's happening**

**I would know**

**I'm a chemisist**

**no**

**lol**

**I'm not a chemisist**

**But I know something's happening :) anyone else?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kinda figured that since the last chapter was a long one I could get away with this shorter one :)**

* * *

"Well, this is just a boat, so if you know basically what a boat is like, navigation would be really easy,"

Jay smiles and nods.

Annabelle continues, "Up there at the wheel, that's Captain Jack. He's the one in charge." Then she quietly adds, "Even if mostly we take charge of ourselves..."

Jay laughs.

Annabelle smiles. "This is Phoenix, and Hayley. Phoenix's my brother, and Hayley's my friend."

Hayley and Phoenix smile and wave. Jay smiles back. Then, she takes him to Will and Elizabeth. She says, "These are my parents!"

Jay smiles, almost as if he was nervous. Will and Elizabeth smile back.

Will extends his hand to Jay and says, "It's nice to meet you Jay!"

Jay nods and shakes Will's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Will chuckles, "Please, we're all friends here! Call me Will."

Will then puts his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "This is Elizabeth, my wife."

Elizabeth extends her hand to Jay. "Nice to meet you."

Jay shakes her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am- I mean Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiles.

Jay says, "Thank you so much for trusting that I wouldn't do anything."

Will smiles. "You seemed trustworthy enough after you helped us."

Jay smiles.

Annabelle then says, "So, Jay. What were you doing before you landed on our boat?"

He looks away and winces.

Annabelle looks at him sadly.

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

Jay looks back at Annabelle with a weak smile. "It's fine. You didn't know..."

Annabelle looks at the floor as if in apology. Jay says, "Maybe I'll tell you some other time... When I can be sure I can trust everyone."

Annabelle picks up her head and gives Jay a hopeful glance. Will and Elizabeth both go to the deck but Jay and Annabelle stay in the room.

They both stay silent for a couple of seconds, until Jay says, "Well, I'll see you later."

Jay walks out of the room and Annabelle sits down on a bench.

Suddenly Hayley walks in and Annabelle looks up at her.

"So..." Hayley starts. "You like this 'Jay' don't you?"

Annabelle doesn't reply.

Hayley laughs and sits next to Annabelle.

"I- I do like him, Hayley. It's just... I don't know if he likes me. It's not worth trying if he doesn't feel the same way."

Hayley smiles, "Did you just realize this, Annabelle?"

"Realize what?"

"Realize that you like Jay."

Annabelle sighs. "No, I didn't just realize. It's just that this is the one time I've told anyone."

"You know I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Annabelle grabs Hayley's tunic and pulls Hayley closer. "Because if you do-"

Hayley says, "I won't! I won't!"

Annabelle lets go of her tunic.

They both sit back down.

"So what are you going to do?" Hayley asks.

"I don't know. I-"

"I know what you're going to do. You're going to go right now and talk to him." She start to push Annabelle out of the room.

"No no no no! Hayley stop! I can't just-"

"Just keep going..."

"Stop!"

"You can just hold it back! You need to go and tell him!"

"Hayley you don't understand."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't! It's more complicated than you would think!"

"Annabelle, you're making it more complicated than it seems! Sometimes you need to take risk, but the payoff is sometimes greater than the risk."

Annabelle sighs. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"Annabelle, you need to fight this. What are you afraid of? Rejection?"

Annabelle doesn't respond.

"Annabelle, if he even comes close to rejecting you, I promise to make his life on this ship the most difficult thing he has ever experienced."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"I'm not asking you for permission. I am telling you what _will _happen."

"I don't know..."

"Annabelle. Please. Don't make the same mistake millions have made before you."

Annabelle sighs, then nods.

Hayley nods and says, "I wish I could help you, but this is your own quest."

Annabelle nods and turns to leave. She walks out of the room and sees Jay alone on deck. He looks at her and smiles. Annabelle blushes, takes a deep breath, and walks up to him. Jay waves and leans on the mast. "Hi."

Annabelle smiles weakly. She felt sick to her stomach. "Hi!"

Jay smiles and says, "Do you want to see something amazing?"

Annabelle shrugs, "Sure."

Jay smiles and grabs her hand. Annabelle blushes. Jay then soars up into the air and lands on the top of the mast. Jay then says, "You should probably sit down."

Annabelle smiles and sits down. Jay starts to levitate and goes in front of her. He starts to cup air into his hands. Annabelle seems a little confused, but Jay ignores it. He moves his hands around and the air forms into a cloud. The cloud is shaped like a heart with an arrow through it. Jay then goes in front of the heart and starts writing in it. When he is done, he sits down next to Annabelle and smiles. Annabelle looks at the cloud and gasps. The cloud reads 'Annabelle and Jay'. Annabelle looks at Jay with a smile across her face. Jay blushes.

"So… Umm..."

Annabelle puts her arms around Jay and says, "I love you too. I didn't know how to tell you." Jay embraces her tighter. Annabelle lets go of him and asks, "Did you tell anyone about how you feel?"

Jay nods, "I told Hayley."

Annabelle silently curses Hayley, but smiles at him. Jay smiles and says, "Sorry if you didn't-"

Annabelle interrupts, "It's okay."

Jay smiles and puts his arm around Annabelle. Annabelle rests her head on his shoulder and they both watch the sun go beyond the horizon.

* * *

**Does anyone ship jaybelle yet? I know I do! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Annabelle woke up in her bed. She sat up and saw Hayley sitting on the bench in front of her bed. Annabelle kicks Hayley off the bench.

"Curse you, Hayley."

Hayley stands up and looks at Annabelle with a mischievous smile.

"Hayley the Matchmaker, that's what I should be called. I saw you two last night. At least your parents didn't!"

"More like Hayley the Pirate."

Hayley laughs. "If you want to see Jay, he's waiting for you outside the door."

Annabelle jumps out of the bed and runs to the door. She opens the door and sees a happy Jay. She smiles and says, "Hi, Jay."

Jay lets out a chuckle and points to the top of her head. Annabelle feels her hair and it felt very staticky. Annabelle gasps and rushes to the nightstand. She grabs a brush and gives Hayley an evil glare. She quickly fixes her hair then opens the door back up. Jay smiles. "Hello, beautiful."

Annabelle blushes. "Thanks."

Annabelle walks out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Jay walks over to the mast with her and grabs her hand. They both soar up to the top again. Annabelle lands on her feet. Jay stands next to her. He holds out his hand and says, "Would you care for a dance, mi'lady?"

Annabelle smiles and puts her hand in his. "I'd would be pleased to."

Jay smiles and levitates slightly with Annabelle. Annabelle and Jay start to dance as the sun comes up. When the sun did arise, the crew awakens. The first one to awaken, however, was Captain Jack. Captain Jack clumsily walks out of the Captain's Quarters. Jay gasps and points at Captain Jack urgently. Annabelle gasps as well and stumbles. She falls off the mast. As she frantically tries to grab a rope, Jay flies through the air and catches her. Captain Jack widens his eyes and pulls out a pistol.

"Hello?"

Jay flies to the side of the ship.

"Don't worry! It's j-"

Jack whips and shoots. Annabelle screams. Her eyes close and she feels herself being thrown out of Jay's arms. When she lands on the deck, she feels a sharp pain on her side. She opens her eyes and rushes to get up. Even though it feels like her side was on fire, she doesn't care. _I have to find Jay, _Annabelle thinks. She looks over the ledge and sees a trail of blood going down. Captain Jack looks over the ledge and groans.

"Aww, bloody-"

Annabelle didn't hear the rest, because she stood on top of the ledge and jumped into the water. As she swam under, all she could think of was failure. _Keep going…_ She kept on thinking. After a couple of minutes, she felt a figure and she grabbed it. She swam up faster. A couple of seconds later, she felt a breeze on her face and she took a gasp for air. She pulled the figure up and saw Jay's seemingly lifeless face. Captain Jack sees the two and holds his hands out for Annabelle to put Jay on. Annabelle throws Jay up and Captain Jack catches him. Jack puts Jay on the deck and holds out his hand for Annabelle to grab. Annabelle grabs his hand and Jack pulls her up. Annabelle looks at her side, which has been in pain since the pistol was shot, and there is a bleeding gash. Then, she looked at Jay and saw that the bullet went through his shoulder blade. Annabelle falls to her knees and stares at the wound for a second. Then, she looks at Jack and rips a part of his tunic off. Jack screams,

"What in the bloody-"

"Save it. I don't care what you have to say, just fix this!"

"That was a brand ne-"

Annabelle stands up and slaps him across the face.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET HIM DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS!" She shoves the ripped cloth in his face.

"Soak this!"

Jack mutters, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has feelings for him."

A couple minutes later, Jack comes back with a soaked cloth. Annabelle rips the cloth out of his hands and pushes it on Jay's wound. The pain surging through Jay's body must've acted as an electric pulse through Jay's body because he immediately awakens as soon as she applies pressure to the wound. He looks dazed and oblivious to the current situation. When she sees Annabelle, he gives her a weak smile. Annabelle asks,

"Do you think the blood stopped? I can't tell, because of this bloody cloth." Jay laughs weakly, but then winces. Annabelle asks,

"How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? All I can feel is the pain going through me."

Annabelle frowns, "So much for a second dance."

Jay weakly laughs again, but the laugh quickly turns into a violent coughing fit. Annabelle rushes her hand through his hair and says,

"Jay, rest. I'll take care of... this."

Jay smiles, but it quickly transitions into a frown as he sees Annabelle's wound. He tries to rip a sleeve of his own shirt, but quickly gives up.

"Annabelle, what about your wound?"

"I'll be fine, Jay."

"_No_, Annabelle. No, you're not fine. I need to help-"

Annabelle interrupts, "Jay! I. Am. Fine. If you really want to help..." Her voice cracks.

"Don't die on me."

Jay sees tears forming in her eyes and quickly reassures her, "Annabelle, I wasn't planning on dying. Not here. Not now."

Annabelle kisses Jay. The two hear a glass shatter. Annabelle looks up to see a very surprised Jack. Annabelle gets up and says,

"Jack."

Jack starts to ramble, "Umm... That was supposed to be water for... the wound! Yes! Umm... Was I not supposed to see tha-"

"Jack, please just don't tell anyone..."

There's a pause, then Jack says, "First of all, _Captain _Jack. Second of all... I promise I won't tell."

Annabelle smiles weakly.

"Thanks."

Jack smiles. "I'll go get some more water."

He leaves and Annabelle sits next to Jay. She sighed. _Everything will be just fine..._ She tried to tell herself.

Then Jack comes back with a bucket full of water.

"Here."

Annabelle took the bucket, dipped a fresh cloth into the water, and started cleaning Jay's wound again. Suddenly she realizes something.

"Wait-" She turns to Jack. "Someone must have heard the gunshot."

"Oh they did. I told them everything was fine."

"Bloody liar."

"Pirate,"

Annabelle rolls her eyes.

"And you didn't tell them someone was _shot_?!"

"...Does that _really _matter...?"

"Yes!"

Jack rolls his eyes and goes below deck. A couple of minutes later, Will and Elizabeth rush up to the deck. Elizabeth gasps while Will shouts, "Jack! You didn't tell us they were BOTH shot!"

Will rips a sleeve off of Jack's shirt and Jack screams,

"OH BLOODY-"

"Stop your complaining!"

Jack storms off and mutters, "I can't believe I bought that new shirt."

Will soaks the cloth in a bowl of water and wraps it around Annabelle's waist. When Will is done, he takes a deep shaky breath.

"Okay! We're okay."

Annabelle motions her head towards Jay. Will looks at Jay and he goes toward him. Will looks at Jay and he goes to him. He rips a sleeve off of Jay's shirt and soaks it in a bowl of water that Jack had given to them. Will then wraps it around Jay's shoulder and ties it tightly. Will turns around and says,

"Now, we're fine. Unless there is something _else_ I need to know about."

Jack comes up behind Annabelle and says,

"Actually, there might be something your daughter-"

Annabelle digs her foot into Jack's, which makes him stop talking. Annabelle nervously chuckles,

"Ha HA, Jack! _Very_ funny!"

Will gives Annabelle a confused look, but then shrugs it off. Elizabeth asks,

"Are you-"

"I'm FINE!" Annabelle smiles nervously.

"Okay, honey. You're just acting-"

"Okay?!"

"No. You're actually acting very strange."

"What?! Pfft! I'm just... umm... SICK! Yeah, sick!"

"No, you're not sick."

Annabelle starts fake coughing until Elizabeth says,

"Drop the act."

Annabelle gives a slow last cough. Jay suddenly goes into a cough fit. The coughs start getting more and more violent by the second. Then, Jay gets up abruptly. His usually playful eyes are filled with a blank stare. Annabelle looks at him nervously.

"Jay, are you feeling okay?"

He pulls out a dagger and starts walking toward Annabelle.

"JAY?!"

He lunges at her and pins her to the mast, blade in hand. Annabelle looks into his eyes and no longer sees the Jay she grew to like so much. She saw David. Tears start to fill in her eyes.

"Jay..."

Jay's eyes go back to normal and he whimpers, "Annabelle."

He drops the dagger, lets go of Annabelle, and falls back. Annabelle screams,

"JAY!"

She collapses to the floor and shakes Jay.

"Jay, answer me!"

She slaps Jay across the face and his eyes immediately open.

"Annabelle!"

He pulls her into a hug and says,

"I thought I killed you!"

Annabelle pushes Jay away and screams, "JAY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD WAS THAT?!"

Will, his understanding of the situation returned, grabs the dagger off the floor and tackles Jay. He puts the dagger to Jay's neck and says,

"IF YOU COME ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, I PROMISE TO YOU-"

Annabelle runs to Will and pushes him off Jay, "DAD! STOP! PLEASE DON'T- I mean, WE CAN'T KILL HIM! HE SAVED MY LIFE!"

Will drops the dagger. "Fine."

Will walks away from the situation and goes below the deck, as if to say, _I'm going to lie down for a while. _

Elizabeth and Jack both start to leave the situation. Before Elizabeth leaves, she turns to Annabelle.

"If there is ever a time where you need to talk about something," her eyes dart to Jay, "feel free to come to me anytime."

Annabelle nods. Elizabeth sends a quick glare in Jay's direction, then goes below deck. Jay then runs to Annabelle and says, "Annabelle, you have to believe me. I would never do _anything _to hurt you."

"I believe you, but why did 'you' try to kill me?"

"Annabelle, I haven't the slightest clue. From my perspective, I didn't see anything until... I heard you say my name and... then I found myself, holding a dagger up to your neck. I wish I had had control."

Annabelle slightly blushes. Jay smiles and blushes. Annabelle finds herself smiling. Jay holds out his hand and asks, "I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but... care for a dance?"

Annabelle smiles, "Jay, I'd almost thought you'd never ask."

Annabelle grabs his hand and Jay smiles. "How about on the ground this time?" he asks.

Annabelle laughs and nods. Jay starts to twirl her around. The two start to giggle as they dance the night away.

* * *

**If you didn't ship it already-**

**Get on board.**


	16. Chapter 16

Annabelle awakens to the knocking on her door. She sleepily gets out of her bed and slowly walks to the door. The closer she gets to the door, the more urgent the knocking becomes. She finally opens the door to find a crazed-looking Jay. His eyes are widened with an urgency and his hair is ruffled.

"Annabelle!"

He wraps his arms around her and murmurs, "It _was_ just a dream."

Annabelle breaks away and asks, "Jay, what in the bloody world is so urgent that you absolutely needed to wake me up?"

Jay smiles for a second, until he realizes she wasn't kidding.

"I had this terrible dream-"

"You're waking me over a DREAM?!"

"It's serious! Apparently, that... 'thing' from the island had come back. It attempted to kill you, so I tried going into combat with it. Then, it grabbed and dragged me away. All I could hear was you, screaming for my help. Then, everything faded to black and I heard the words, 'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'"

There was a silence, until Annabelle says, "Maybe... It could mean something."

"What could that possibly mean?"

"It means you have a _very_ creative subconscious."

Jay laughs weakly, then says, "Maybe it has something to with that thing from the island."

"Maybe so."

"Is the thing still alive?"

"I have no idea."

Jay starts to breathe heavier.

"Annabelle, what if this is the future? What if you need help and I can't be there for you? What if-"

Annabelle pulls him in for a kiss, then says,

"Jay. You're overthinking this. Yes, I know, it's very scary! You need to calm down though. It was just a dream. It'll be okay."

Jay is silent for a couple of minutes, and then he nods. "Okay."

Annabelle smiles. "We're good, okay?"

"Okay."

"And Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Can I please go back to bed?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!"

Jay turns to leave, then says,

"Wait."

"What?"

"One more thing:"

Jay pulls Annabelle in for a kiss. A couple of seconds later, they both break away and Jay walks out of the room. Annabelle stands there for a couple of seconds with a smile on her face. Then she goes back to bed.

Annabelle wakes up to another familiar face: Hayley.

"So...How was last night?" She says excitedly.

"How did you know about last night?!"

Hayley doesn't respond immediately.

"Hayley! Were you spying on us?!"

"No…"

Annabelle groans. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Annabelle. I was the one who brought you two together. I need to make sure everything is running smoothly. If you're having a bad relationship, I need to comfort you... and bust Jay in the nose."

"Hayley!"

"What?! I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hayley! I'm not a child anymore! I can handle making my decisions. Besides, I don't need two moms!"

Hayley laughs and says, "Okay. Well, if there are any troubles, let me know." She pauses. "You know, not to get into your personal life or anything, but you need to tell your parents about this."

"About what?"

"Your relationship with Jay."

"Why exactly?"

"Annabelle. I heard about the... event last night. If that continues, your parents are going to think less and less of Jay until they finally decide to kick him off the ship. No matter what other point you make, it's bound to happen. If you tell them what's going on, they'll be more reluctant to let him go."

There's a silence, until Annabelle says,

"Can you please leave? I need some... space."

Hayley nods and walks to the door. She turns the knob, then says,

"If you need anything-"

Annabelle interrupts her. "Yeah."

Hayley leaves the room and Annabelle collapses onto her bed. After a couple of minutes, the door opens and Annabelle sits up. It's Jay. Annabelle gets up, runs toward Jay and hugs him.

"Thank goodness it's you."

Jay breaks away from the hug and says, "Hayley told me there was something we needed to discuss."

"Hayley wants me to tell my parents about us."

Jay shakes his head. "We can't do that!"

"I know. It's just-"

"Annabelle, your parents probably think I'm an awful partner for you! I don't want that to get in the way. More importantly, I don't want to lose you. If your parents find out, they'll make me leave. I don't want to have to leave again."

"And you won't have to."

"Yes, I will."

"Jay, don't say that. The past is the past and we can focus on what's happening now."

"I'm sorry, Annabelle, but-"

"Don't say you're sorry for something that hasn't even happened yet."

Jay looks away. "Maybe it hasn't happened _yet,_ but if it does..."

"I'll make sure my parents don't make you leave. Don't worry."

"And if you can't convince them?"

"Then I'll go with you."

"And if they forbid that?"

"They can't control me. I'll leave anyway."

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"No you-"

Annabelle shakes her head. "You saved my life. And... I like you."

"Technically, you saved _my_ life _twice. _Which is one more time than I saved your life."

Annabelle groans and pulls him into a kiss. When they pull apart, she says,

"There. Now we're even."

"Well okay then," Jay smiles.

Annabelle smiles.

Jay looks at the door. "Well... I should probably... go...just so your parents don't get suspicious..."

Annabelle nods.

When Jay walks out the door, he starts to cough. Annabelle raises and eyebrow and closes the door behind him. She locks it before asking, "Jay?"

The coughing gets more violent, until it stops abruptly. Annabelle gasps. Silence. All of a sudden, she hears banging on her door. After a while, the banging stops and Annabelle hears someone drop. She opens the door, and sees an unconscious Jay. She looks at the door and sees the message '_I'm coming for you.'._ Annabelle gets down next to Jay.

"Jay!"

Hayley rushes to the scene.

"What happened!?"

Her eyes dart to the door and she gasps. "Did Jay-?!"

"It wasn't his fault-"

"What do you mean 'not his fault'?"

"He didn't mean to! He... he wasn't doing it knowingly!"

"Annabelle, he's already almost killed you, now he's writing death threats on your door! Who know's what he could do next!"

Then Phoenix appears behind Hayley.

"I heard banging. And screaming."

He looks down at Jay.

"What happened?!"

Annabelle quickly gets up and stands in front of her door. Hayley walks over to her and pushes her away. Phoenix widens his eyes. They hear Jay gasp for air. Annabelle whips her head around and sees Jay try to pick himself up. Annabelle offers a hand for Jay and he grabs it. Annabelle pulls him up and he looks at the door. He gasps as he reads the message.

"Did I-"

Annabelle nods slowly. Jay puts his hand over his mouth.

"I can't believe I... did that."

"This has to be a message."

Hayley snorts, "What in the bloody world could this mean?"

Annabelle shrugs, but says, "Well, if you think there's no meaning to this, answer me this: If the beast meant for this to be for the entire crew, why did the beast write this on the door I had shut and locked Jay out of?"

Hayley chuckles, "Well, I don't bloody know."

"DO you think this is a joke, Hayley?!"

"No, I'm just so bloody nervous and when I'm nervous, I laugh!"

Annabelle walks up to Hayley, so they are literally eye-to-eye. "Well, I suggest you get a grip."

Hayley nods, "I would if this wasn't so bloody serious."

"JUST. GET. YOURSELF. TOGETHER. If we are going to be able to trust you, we need you to stop running away from us every BLOODY second. We need you to actually fight instead of running away. WE NEED AN ACTUAL ADULT, NOT A BLOODY TEENAGER, STILL LOST IN HER OWN WORLD! Hayley, welcome to reality! Everyone's been waiting for you!"

Annabelle opens the door and turns to meet Hayley's eyes.

"Nobody really expected you to come around."

Then, she turns and slams the door in everyone's face.

She stands behind the door and waits for a couple of minutes. After the time, she opens the door and a very startled Jay almost falls to the ground. Jay blushes and says, "Sorry, I was... umm..."

Annabelle smiles and brushes her hand through his hair, "It's fine."

Jay smiles and says, "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me, but... I don't want to see my best friend get torn to pieces when reality hits her. She can't always run away from the situation."

Jay nods, not knowing what else to do. Annabelle smiles and shrugs.

"Jay, I think we should probably start to identify who is doing all of this."

All of a sudden, the boat stops. Annabelle raises an eyebrow, then rushes out of the room. She looks at Jack and asks, "J- Captain Jack, why have we stopped here?"

Jack smiles, "I know someone who can help us here."

Annabelle widens her eyes, "Really?"

Will nods, "If you haven't noticed, he seems to know everybody."

Annabelle smiles, but then turns to a run-down pub with a sign that says, _The Ugly Duckling_. Her smile quickly turns into a frown of uncertainty.

"Are you sure-"

Will put his hand on Annabelle's shoulder, "Annabelle, if you're going to continue to be on this ship, you need to learn to just trust Jack."

Jack frowns. Will rolls his eyes, "_Captain _Jack."

Jack smiles and says, "Who wants to go with me?"

Will says, "I will."

Jack smiles and says, "Yes, you are Will."

At first, Will gives a look of confusion, then he realizes what he just said and gives Jack a look of regret. Jack laughs and looks at Annabelle. Even though she shakes her head, Jack says, "Okay, so I'll be going into the pub with Will and Annabelle."

Annabelle gasps, but Jack ignores her and says, "Well, we better get going."

Jack jumps off the ship. Jay gives Annabelle a reassuring look, then tells her to wait up. "I'll come too."

Annabelle smiles and nods. She starts to walk toward the old-looking door. She hesitates, before opening the door. As she walks in, she starts to observe her surroundings. There were men cheering as they toasted to a man talking pure gibberish. There were drunks, who obviously had no idea where they were or what they were doing. A rather raunchy women walks past Annabelle and walks in front of Jack. She slaps him across the face and walks away, her nose pointing up. Annabelle whispers to Jack, "What was that for?"

"Reasons I don't feel like explaining."

Annabelle rolls her eyes and continues. As Jack led them to a door, Annabelle felt as if everyone's eyes were staring at her. A drunk stumbled in front of her and winked. Annabelle smiles quickly and grasps Jay's hand. Jay whispers, "It's okay. I'm right here. If anything happens, I'll be there to help."

Annabelle smiles, but it quickly fades. She continues to walk, her eyes looking at her feet. Jack finally arrives to the door and knocks. A man opens it and slurs, "What do _you_ want?"

Jack smiles and says, "We're here to see Paul."

The man scowls, then reluctantly lets the group pass. Seeing Annabelle's discomfort, Jay squeezes her hand and smiles. Annabelle smiles back. The door leads to a darkened room with a single candle. A dark figure is sitting at the table. Jack says, "Hello, Paul! Just the man I wanted to see."


	17. Chapter 17

The dark figure replies with a rough voice, "What do you want, Jack?"

"First of all-"

"Frankly, Jack, I wouldn't care if you wanted me to call you Polly."

"Okay."

Annabelle widens her eyes and gasps. Paul groans, "Jack, don't you dare tell me this is another one of your girls."

"It's not! Actually, we came here with a problem."

Paul puts his boots on the table. "Jack, I'm not a charity."

Jack groans and whispers to the group, "Anybody in this group wouldn't happen to be good at cards, would they?"

Jay sighs and whispers, "What's your game?"

"Poker."

"...I may or may not have some skill."

Jack smiles, "Great! You need to play him!"

"What?!"

"It's his deal. If you beat him, you get the information."

"And if I don't beat him?"

"...Let's just go with 'beat him', okay?"

Jay sighs and goes to sit at the table, "Deal me in."

Paul gives a crooked smile and deals him some cards.

Paul smiles at his cards and puts them down. He has four queens. "Four-of-a-kind. Beat that."

Jay winces. Annabelle gasps. Jay puts down his cards. "Royal flush."

Annabelle smiles.

Paul scowls at Annabelle and says, "Fine. I'll give you the information."

Annabelle and the rest of the group sit down.

Paul rolls his eyes and says, "Well, what's your question?"

Jack nods, "Okay, so let me introduce you to the problem. His name is-"

Annabelle punches Jack in the elbow. Jack winces, then corrects himself, "Our _friend_ Jay has a problem. Apparently, he's been having these episodes ever since he had an encounter with this awful demon-girl."

Paul stays silents for a couple of minutes, then asks, "Did she have yellow eyes? Did she look frightened?"

Jay nods, "Yes and yes. I almost died, because of her."

Paul stays silent again. Then, he says, "I think I know of the creature you're talking about."

"Okay. What's the information?"

"There was a man named Hans. He lived with his daughter, Lily. They went to find Lily's mother, who had gone missing a couple years after Lily was born. They stopped on a mysterious island to set up camp for a couple days. One day, Hans told the little girl to stay in the camp while he gathered food. The child didn't listen and ventured outside the camp. Then, the child started to go swimming, but she ventured too far. She drowned. The father returned and saw that the daughter had gone missing. He searched for the daughter, but only found her doll, washed up on the shore. He brought the doll into his luggage and left the island. After that, no one ever saw Hans again. Many people say he drowned, but I don't believe that. Anyway, a group of explorers decided to explore that island a couple of years later. The girl killed them all... except one. That one person happens to be me... I passed the story around. I hoped that no one ever went to that island again. Apparently, I was wrong, because you lunatics-"

Annabelle defends the group by saying, "Hey! We had no idea what that island was!"

"I really doubt you haven't heard the stories."

"I did, but I always thought they were fake."

"Well, get used to things that are 'fake' being real. Here there be monsters."

The group went silent. After a couple of minutes, Jay asks, "The story doesn't mention anyone else?"

"No."

"Oh okay."

Annabelle gives Jay a confused look.

"I was just wondering…" he said, not meeting her eyes.

Annabelle still looks at him suspiciously, but shakes it off.

Jack says, "Well, thanks for the advice."

The group stands up and goes to the door. Paul puts his feet back on the table and says, "Whatever, Jack."

Jack opens his mouth as if to say something, but Will quickly drags him out of the room. The group walks out of the pub. When they make it back to the ship, Annabelle asks,

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Jay replies.

"The whole 'was there anyone else in the story' thing!"

Jay doesn't reply. He looks around the ship, then grabs Annabelle's hand and pulls her into his room.

"What the bloody heck was that!?" she asks.

Jay sighs. "I'm not sure I can trust anyone else with this…"

"With what?"

Jay takes a deep breath and starts his story. "When I was younger, I grew up in a family with a mom, a dad, and a younger sister. My mom disappeared, and my dad and my sister went to go look for her. My-"

Annabelle gasps. "Wait- are you-!?"

Jay continues, "My dad told me to stay home. No one ever came back. I was alone. When I asked what had happened, no one could answer because no one knew. So they sent a group of explorers to investigate. No one had the thought to tell me that one explorer had come back with information. So I left. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I could only hope for the best. The magic helped, but I couldn't do it in plain sight. And that's where I was before I came here."

"I… I know how it feels. Being alone. I ran away from my home too."

"Why? Your parents seem nice enough,"

"I wasn't with my parents. Apparently Jack had called them on urgent business, and they couldn't bring Phoenix and me. So they left us with other people. I can't speak for Phoenix, but I know that where I had been left was horrible. So I left. Later I met Phoenix and Hayley. After that, we stayed with each other. But you didn't have anyone with you, did you?"

Jay shakes his head. "Just… please don't tell anyone yet. I will when I'm ready."

Annabelle nods. She turns to leave and exits the room. She starts looking for Hayley. She finds her on the deck with Phoenix. They look like they're having a great time. Annabelle smiles. She waits a while before quietly approaching the couple. She grabs Hayley's shoulders so abruptly, that Hayley screams and slaps Phoenix in the face.

"Bloody-!"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine…" Phoenix replied, rubbing his cheek.

Annabelle couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"What is it, Annabelle?"

"Nothing."

Hayley looks at her suspiciously.

"Nothing!"

"Okay, okay. Anyway, what happened at the pub?"

I don't need to tell them everything… Annabelle thought. So she gave them a summary.  
"We went in there, and we followed Jack into this room. It was dark and there was this guy in there. He didn't want to give us the information we needed, so…" She shook her head. "Well, eventually, he told us."

"What did he tell you?"

"Remember that little demon girl from that island? He told us about her and what she used to be."

"And?"

"She used to be the daughter of a man and a woman. The mom disappeared a little while after the daughter was born, and so the girl and her father went to look for her. The father went to go get supplies and told the girl to stay where she was. She didn't listen, and went for a swim. She went too deep and drowned. All the father had left of her was her doll that washed up on shore. He then left the island and was never seen again."

"...Well… Creepy story… I didn't want to sleep tonight anyway." Phoenix says.

Hayley laughs. Phoenix smiles. Annabelle looks at both of them, then rolls her eyes. All of a sudden, Elizabeth comes up the trio. Jay trails behind her. Elizabeth asks, "May I have a word with you?"

Hayley and Phoenix both get up and start to walk away. Elizabeth raises her voice,

"ALL of you."

Hayley and Phoenix nervously walk back. Jay goes to stand next to Annabelle. Elizabeth says,

"I would like to know what in the world is going on. I know that you all have some secret and I feel like I have the right to know."

Hayley starts to stare at her shoes. Annabelle starts to twirl her hair. Both of the guys start looking in different directions. Elizabeth groans, "If you don't want to tell me, then I can arrange for you all to have this conversation with Will."

Everyone starts to talk at once, until Elizabeth screams, "WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT?!"

The group silences themselves. Elizabeth says,

"Annabelle. Can you please tell me?"

Annabelle shifts uncomfortably. "I'd rather not."

"Annabelle, please. I'm not trying to be protective of you. I believe that every decision you make is entirely yours to make and I will support you, no matter what decision you make. There may be decisions I won't think are right, but I'll still support you through them. Now, I'm just asking you this very simple question: Can you please tell me?"

Annabelle looks at the ground.

"Please?"

Annabelle sighs, "Fine. First off, Phoenix and Hayley are... in a relationship."

Phoenix and Hayley stare at her.

"That's... it?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes, that's all we were hiding-"

Phoenix and Hayley start to protest.

"And when were you going to tell her about you and Jay?"

Everything goes silent.

Then Elizabeth asks, "Wait, you and Jay?"

Annabelle doesn't respond and starts to shift her feet.

"Annabelle, he's trying to kill you! Are you obli-"

"Mum! HE isn't the one doing this! It's not his fault that he's being possessed!"

"HE'S being possessed?!"

Jay interrupts, "My dead sister is possessing me. She died on the island we found. My father also died, searching for my mother. I was left at the house."

After a pause, Elizabeth says, "I'm so sorry..."

Jay nods. Hayley says, "Annabelle and Jay are also in a relationship."

Elizabeth just stands there, taking in all of the information. Finally, she nods, "Well, thank you all for being honest. Although I really doubt Phoenix and Hayley are in a relationship, I trust you all are telling the truth."

Annabelle laughs. "Oh, I assure you, they're in a relationship."

Elizabeth starts laughing, "Oh really?"

Phoenix groans, "Mum..."

Elizabeth laughs, "Come on. I mean this has to be a joke."

Hayley shakes her head, "No. It. Isn't."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and says, "No-"

Hayley then turns to Phoenix and pulls him in for a kiss. Elizabeth widens her eyes. When the kiss is over, Hayley turns to Elizabeth and says, "It's real."

Hayley walks away and a confused-looking Phoenix follows. Phoenix asks, "Wait. What in the bloody world was that for?"

Hayley smiles, "I was proving a point."

"What point, exactly?"

"The point that I like you."

Phoenix smiles, "Oh. Well, thanks then."

Hayley smiles and wraps her arms around Phoenix. Phoenix then smiles and wraps his arms around her. Hayley says,

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad I never left, because then I couldn't have been able to be with you."

"Hayley, if you ever left again without me, I wouldn't have survived. I would've gone mad a long time ago."

"I have a question."

"What?"

"What happened while I was gone?"

"...I turned into a madman. I remembered it started when Annabelle told me it was all my fault you had left. I became obsessive."

"Obsessive of what?"

"Finding you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hayley blushes, "You know, during the time that I left, I felt so awful. Then, just a couple days before you came, I met that blasted Adam."

Phoenix groans, "What did you see in Adam, anyway?"

"I saw nothing but a blockhead with muscles."

Phoenix gives her a confused look, "Then why did you get in a relationship with him?"

"I was... I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but I was hoping that... me dating Adam would make you jealous."

"What about before you re-met him? You had feelings for him before he 'died', right?"

"When I did re-meet him, I was done with you, but I knew that I still had feelings for you. I thought I could drown them out with dating Adam, but the feelings had grown too strong by then. When he did die, honestly, I was relieved and sad for him at the same time. I was relieved that I could finally show my feelings for you, but sad that Adam had died."

"...Well, I wish I would've known that before."

Hayley smiles, "Well, at least you know now. You were always the slow one."

Phoenix smiles, "This time, I agree."

Hayley smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Later, Jay looks beyond the deck to the slowly setting sun. Annabelle walks out on the deck. She smiles as she walks toward Jay. She stands by him and rests her head on his shoulder. Jay smiles and gently grasps Annabelle's hand. Jay closes his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he starts to hear the crackling of a fire. He hears Annabelle gasp and leave his side. He opens his eyes to see an unconscious person lying on a raft that has been set on fire. Annabelle screams, "Jay!"

Jay jumps into the water and grabs the person off the raft. He levitates the person on to the deck and lies them down on the deck. The person's hair is seared and their face is covered in scars. Jay says, "Hello?"

Annabelle looks for a pulse. After a couple seconds, she gets up and says, "They're still breath-"

All of a sudden, the person widens their eyes and gasps for air. Jay jumps back and yelps. Annabelle sighs,

"Thank goodness you're alive."

The person sits up and asks urgently, "Where am I?!"

"You're aboard the Black Pearl. Name?"

"...Sophia."

"Well, hello, Sophia. My name is Annabelle and this is Jay."

Jay waves. Sophia smiles and waves back. Jay shrugs and asks, "Do you need anything?"

Sophia smiles, "A meal would be nice."

Sophia tries to pick herself up, but to Annabelle, it looked as if she threw herself back at the ground.

"Ouch!"

Jay says, "Are you okay?!"

She winces, "Yes, but I can't get up."

Jay helps her up and Sophia smiles, "Thanks! You're so nice!"

Jay points the other direction and says, "Food is that way."

Sophia starts laughing and says, "Okay, see you later!"

Once Sophia is out of earshot, Annabelle playfully says, "It looks like someone has a not-so-secret admirer."

Jay blushes, "No."

Annabelle's smile turns into a frown. "Yes, fix it. Please?"

Jay smiles and groans, "Okay, I will!"

Jay walks away from Annabelle and goes to Sophia. Sophia turns to see Jay and smiles.

"Well. If it isn't the kind sir who saved my life." She winks at Jay.

"...Umm… yeah… I just have a question for you."

"Of course! What is it?"

"You aren't... attracted to me, are you?"

Sophia smiles. "Why?"

Jay hesitates. "Well...Annabelle and I… we're kind of in a relationship."

Sophia nods and her smile fades. "Oh."

Jay nods. "So um… I'm going to… leave now, so… see ya?"

Sophia nods. Once he leaves, her expression turns grim.

Sophia meets Annabelle alone early the next morning on the deck. She walks up to Annabelle calmly.

"So I heard about you and Jay,"

Annabelle smiles. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, Sophia grabs Annabelle by the shoulders and pushes her against the boat.

"And let me just say you need to back off."

"What did I-"

"Save it."

Sophia releases Annabelle and walks away.

Jay comes out onto the deck and sees a shocked Annabelle.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing."

Jay nods.

"Well actually..."

"Yes?"

"Sophia likes you and she thinks I'm in the way."

"Don't worry. There's no one else on the face of this Earth that I would rather be with than you."

He opens his arms and Annabelle rushes into them and they stay in an embrace for a while.

Neither of them noticed Sophia watching their every move with envy.

Annabelle stood out on the deck alone later that night, thinking and watching the sun fade beneath the sea.

"I thought I had told you to back off."

Annabelle turns to see Sophia.

"I really think-"

"Do you know what Jay means to me? He saved my life!"

"He's also saved mine."

"Stop. Just stop. Stop trying to get into everyone's business. This is between Jay and I, and you need to get out of our way."

"I really don't see why-"

She stops her sentence. Sophia had driven a dagger through her stomach. Sophia twists the blade, increasing the pain. She finally takes the dagger out, then knocks Annabelle unconscious. She wipes her dagger, then jumps off of the boat in an escape, fire dancing in her eyes.

Jay rushes out onto the deck and shouts, "Annabelle!"

Jay runs to Annabelle and tries to treat her wound.

"Annabelle, please... Please don't die on me... Please."

The crew runs out on deck and starts to talk all at once. Hayley rushes over and screams, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Jay screams, "SOPHIA! SHE-"

"WHO IN THE BLOODY WORLD IS SOPHIA?!"

"THIS CASTAWAY! WE FOUND HER AND ANNABELLE TOLD ME TO SAVE HER!"

Tears start to trail down Jay's face, "Annabelle... Please... Wake up!"

A tear falls down his face and he starts to think of every memory of Annabelle. Jay smiles sadly. After a couple of seconds, he hears Annabelle cough. He looks at Annabelle and looks at her wound. The wound is starting to mend itself. Annabelle wearily opens her eyes. Jay embraces Annabelle and picks her up. He screams, "ANNABELLE! You're alive!"

He starts levitating and he twirls around with her. He puts her back down and says, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!"

Annabelle nods, then asks, "...Do what exactly?"

"Don't almost die on me!"

"Oh…"

Jay laughs. "I just couldn't handle it if you were gone for good!"

Annabelle looks at him, confused. "Why?"

Jay pulls her into a hug. "Why? Because I love you…"

Annabelle pulls away. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

* * *

**!**

**!**

**!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to GoldenOwl37 for the memory idea**

* * *

Jay starts laughing, "Annabelle, you're so funny!"

"That wasn't exactly a joke..."

"But you are joking, right?"

"No... No, I'm not."

Jay points to the crew, "Do you remember them?"

Annabelle looks at the crew. She hesitates. "...Sorry."

Hayley rushes toward Annabelle and says, "Annabelle! You know that's your name, right?"

Annabelle rolls her eyes and says, "Well... Of course I knew that!"

Hayley rolls her eyes, "Of course you did. Anyway, we're all your friends! I'm Hayley, remember?"

She points at Phoenix, "There's Phoenix, your brother and my boyfriend."

She points at Will and Elizabeth, "These are your parents!"

She points at Jack, "This is Captain Jack, your... captain."

Jack says, "You mean, your godfather."

Jack looks at Will and Elizabeth, "I am the godfather, right?"

Will and Elizabeth look at each other with alarm. Will then looks at Jack and says, "Sure."

Jack gives a confused look, then looks at Annabelle and says, "I'm your godfather."

Hayley then points at Jay, "Thi-"

Jay interrupts, "I'm Jay, _your_ boyfriend!"

Annabelle looks at him sighs, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who any of you are. All I know is that I'm very tired and my stomach is...sore, to say the least."

Hayley sighs and says, "We can get you to a bed. Follow me."

Hayley leads Annabelle to her room.

"You can get some rest here."

"Thanks," Annabelle says.

Annabelle walks into the room and lies down on her bed. She slowly drifts to sleep.

"_Look at you two. Such a cute couple." Annabelle says to a girl. The girl blushes and backs away from someone that Annabelle can't make out. They all start to laugh._

_Annabelle hears a voice. "Hayley! Go! Annabelle and I will fight them off!" She turns to the source of the voice, but she doesn't see anyone. She looks around to find the same girl from the pub running towards a boat. "TO THE PUBBY!" The girl screams. Annabelle turns again to face a small force of British guards._

_Now she is in the middle of a forest. She looks down to see that she is tied up. All of a sudden, the __same_ _girl falls from a nearby waterfall. A large group of people started bowing down and praising, "All hail the mighty Calypso."_

_She walks close behind the girl, who is holding hands with a boy. She hears a voice next to her, but she doesn't recognize it. She speeds herself up to catch up with the girl and her friend. They smile as they see her. Then the boy asks if he can talk to her for a moment. She agrees, and he leads her into an alleyway. "What do you want to talk about?" She asks. The boy grabs her hand, and she feels a burning pain._

_"Hayley! Phoenix! Help!" She screamed, wondering who they were._

_Two more people appear in the alleyway, and soon enough the boy quickly knocks Annabelle out._

The dream changes.

_A woman appears. "Well done, Annabelle, but the next pieces of your memory will not be so easily uncovered."_

Annabelle sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Hayley..."

She quickly gets up and gets out of her room to try to find her best friend.

"Hayley?"

She sees Hayley looking beyond the ledge. Annabelle says, "Hayley?"

Hayley turns around and sighs, "Oh... hello, Annabelle."

"I had the weirdest dream."

"What was that?"

"I saw you. In my dreams-"

Hayley chuckles, "I thought you and Jay were dating!"

Annabelle gives a confused look, then realizes what she just said. She groans at the awful joke.

"OH SHUT UP HAYLEY!"

Hayley starts laughing so hard, she collapses to the floor.

Annabelle shakes her head. "I also remember how annoying you are."

Hayley smiles and says, "Well, I'm glad to see that you remember me, but since you don't remember EVERYTHING, that means I get to reuse my jokes."

Annabelle rolls her eyes, "Didn't you reuse your jokes even _before_ I lost my memory?

Hayley nods, then says, "What did you expect?"

Annabelle smiles, "How in the world did we become friends?"

"Long story."

Annabelle smiles. Phoenix comes up behind Hayley, gives Hayley a peck on the cheek, and then asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Annabelle opens her mouth to answer, but a searing pain overtakes her body. She collapses, but grabs onto the ledge. Hayley gasps and asks,

"Annabelle, are you okay?!"

Annabelle shakes her head and puts her hands on her temples, as if to subdue the pain. She feels as if someone put her head in a vice. A couple seconds later, everything goes black and Annabelle starts seeing memories swirl around her as if it was a whirlpool.

_The group was running away from what seemed to be a very angry mob. All of a sudden, a dart went into Hayley's shoulder and she fell to the ground. Phoenix picked up and continued running. When they reached shore, Annabelle had started to fight the mob and Phoenix ran to the ship. He dropped Hayley off and told a man, _

"_Take care of her. I'm going to help Annabelle."_

_Phoenix asks, "You think Hayley fancies me?"_

_Annabelle shrugs. "We could go ask..."_

_Phoenix stands up and starts walking to the door. _

"_Let's go."_

"_Girlfriend!?"_

_A rather strong man climbs up to the deck and growls at Hayley, "He's your boyfriend?!"_

_Hayley whimpers, "No, honey! I don't know what he's talking about!"_

_The man growls and looks at Phoenix._

"_You!"_

"_Me?"_

_The man then charges towards Phoenix and pushes Phoenix to the ground._

_Phoenix collapsed to the floor and screamed,_

"_Yes! I kissed Hayley!-"_

_The memory fades away andthe woman appears again, this time looking as bitter as ever. She says angrily, _

"_Well! It seems that you're much more capable than I thought! WE'LL just have to wait and see who gets the last laugh!"  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annabelle awakens to Phoenix, Hayley, and Jay, her supposed boyfriend, hovering over her.

Jay only slightly smiles and says in a mono-tone voice, "Good. She's up."

He gets up and says in the same voice, "I was starting to wonder if she was dead, but it seems it would make no difference."

He walks away and calls back to them, "If anyone needs me for anything that is _actually _important, I'll be in the guest room, contemplating my pointless life."

After Jay shuts the door, Hayley makes a groan in disgust. "He's been getting so... grouchy."

Annabelle stands up and says, "More sad than grouchy."

Hayley says, "Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"I think I should go talk to him."

"Good luck. Ever since you lost your memory, he's been difficult to communicate with, to understate it."

Annabelle walks toward the guest room and opens the door slowly. Jay is sitting with his back turned to the door. He automatically says,

"Go away."

Annabelle says, "Lovely greeting."

Jay turns around and says, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it is me."

Jay cracks a smile, but quickly sombers himself. "What do you want?"

Annabelle sits down next to him and says, "I want to talk."

"Go to Hayley or Phoenix if you want to talk."

"I want to talk to you."

"What's the point?"

"What?"

"What's the point of us talking if you don't even remember me."

"Okay... I want to get to know you."

"You already knew me. Why would you want to know someone twice?"

"Because."

"'Because' isn't an answer."

"There are many reasons."

"Like what?"

"Like... if you don't remember that person, for example. You would need to get to know that person again."

"Or you could just _remember_."

"But that's the point! I don't remember!"

There's a silence. After a couple seconds, Jay gets up and says, "This conversation is pointless. I'm going to leave now."

Jay leaves the room, but Annabelle just sits there. She says quietly to herself, "I don't remember."

A memory starts to play in Annabelle's unconscious mind.

_They both start climbing up the ladder and Annabelle draws her weapon. All of a sudden, Will pops up his head from the downstairs. _

"_Captain Jack, is everything alright?"_

"_Hello. My name's Will. Yours?"_

"_I'm Annabelle."_

"_Annabelle..."_

_Then they all hear, "Will? Is everything okay up there?" Annabelle sees Elizabeth's head peek up and she comes up. Will turns around and smiles. Annabelle and Hayley wave, and Elizabeth smiles._

"_Elizabeth, this is Annabelle," Will start._

_Elizabeth widens her eyes at that._

"_Hayley." Hayley tells him._

"_Hayley, and-"_

"_Phoenix." Phoenix finishes._

_Will almost freezes, but shakes it off quickly._

"_I don't mean to alarm you," Captain Jack cuts in, "But there are guards right over there. Are they coming...toward us?"_

"_Get going!" Hayley yells._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Annabelle thought she saw an image of Jay smiling, but she feels herself being shaken awake. She opens her eyes and sees a little girl shaking her. Annabelle gasps and punches the girl away. The little girl takes the punch and scowls, "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not."

"Oh, well. At least Mum didn't show you all of the memories."

"That's your mum?!"

"Yes."

"Can you tell her to give me back my memory?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"Why don't you?"

"You took Jay from us."

"Excuse me?! I did not take Jay from you!"

"Yes, you did because-... Jay didn't like you at all. He dedicated his life to annoying you!"

"That doesn't-"

"You remember, _don't you_?"

"I…"

Memories start to swirl around her.

_Annabelle walks out on to the deck. The memory goes staticky. Jay smiles mischievously. He grabs Annabelle and soars through the air. Annabelle screams in fear. Jay drops Annabelle onto the mast. Annabelle yelps. Jay smiles mischievously again and raises his arms in the air. Dark clouds surround the two. Lightning starts to strike around Annabelle._

_Annabelle walks across the deck and Jay grabs her hand. The memory goes staticky. Jay pulls her up and levitates with her. He then starts to whip her around. Annabelle screams. Jay lets go of Annabelle's hand and Annabelle falls through the air. Annabelle falls into the water._

Annabelle lays in silence.

"That...That didn't really happen, did it?"

The little girl smiles, "I suggest you think while you sleep."

The little girl snaps her fingers. Annabelle blinks because of the snap and when she opens her eyes, the girl is gone. Annabelle frowns slightly and closes her eyes. After her encounter with that girl, she didn't feel like sleeping.


	20. Chapter 20

Annabelle awakens with a scowl on her face. Annabelle knew who she was going to meet up with. Annabelle runs out to the deck and sees Jay, leaning on the mast. Annabelle runs to him and pushes him to the ground. Jay screams,

"What in the bloody world?!"

"You liar!"

"What did I do?!"

"You told me that you were my boyfriend when you did all of that horrible stuff to me?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"A girl came onto the ship and gave me back my memory of you! How could you do this? Taking advantage of me losing my memory and trying to 'start over'?!"

"OKAY! I know you lost your memory, but whatever 'terrible' things that girl told you, SHE WAS WRONG! You may not remember, but I remember and that relationship was the best relationship in my life! I don't care what you say and I don't care if you never want to see my face ever again, but just know that I will always cherish those memories. I will always remember you, no matter what you think of me."

Annabelle growls, "I hope you leave and never return. All you are telling me is lies."

There's a silence between the two, until Jay says softly, "Fine, I'll leave."

Jay turns and starts walking away, but then turns around and pulls Annabelle in for a kiss. After a couple seconds, Jay slowly breaks away and says, "Sorry, I needed to feel that feeling one last time."

Jay turns away and starts to walk away. A tear slides down his face as he swims away. He walks onto a nearby shore, dry and alone. He keeps walking, and then is out of eyesight of Annabelle. She doesn't know why, but a tear falls down her face as well. She walks back to her room slowly and lays silently on her bed, not going to sleep.

The next day, Annabelle doesn't get out of her room. Hayley comes in somewhere around 5:00 and asks, "Have you seen Jay? I really need to ask him- Wait, what's wrong?"

Annabelle doesn't respond.

"Fine. Do you at least know where Jay is?"

"Jay is gone. He left last night." Annabelle says without looking at Hayley.

"What happened?"

Annabelle pulls the covers over her head.

"But I thought you didn't remember Jay?"

"Well I do now. I saw what a cruel person he truly was."

"What are you bloody talking about?! Jay was the most important person you knew, and I'm positive he felt the same way. I don't see how you could remember him as a horrible person."

Annabelle took the covers off of her head.

"So apparently tormenting me and hurting me for the fun of it never struck you as horrible?"

"What?! Jay never did any of that!"

"Okay! Well, what did he do?!"

"His only goal on this ship was to protect you and make you happy!"

"TORTURING SOMEONE DOESN'T MAKE THEM HAPPY!"

"HE DIDN'T TORTURE YOU!"

"Yes! He did!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE TORTURE YOU!?"

"He dropped me onto the ship from the sky!"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED! The only time he ever came remotely close to doing that was the time Jack shot him and you almost blew an eye socket from going hysterical!"

"NO, he swung me around in the air and dropped me onto the ship! I could've gotten seriously hurt!"

"I would like to know where this information came from."

"This little girl gave me the information and her mum showed me my memories!"

"Wait... there was a little girl involved?"

"Yes. She was pillaging what she thought was my corpse."

"And you expect reliable information from her?!"

"...Maybe... I saw the memories though!"

"...Maybe the memories were altered."

"What?"

"You have different memories than everybody's else. Ask anyone else about you and Jay and they'll tell you about how wonderful you two were together. Maybe a sorcerer altered your memories."

"How could that have happened?"

"Well, Jay is a sorcerer-"

"He is?"

"Yes, he is. Anyway, maybe his parents were sorcerers."

"Maybe…"

"Just… think about that. Okay?"

Annabelle nods. Hayley walks out of the room and Phoenix looks at her questioningly. Hayley shakes her head. "And she said that Jay is gone now."

"I'm going to try." Phoenix walks into Annabelle's room. He sees her in her bed laying quietly.

"Are you okay?"

Annabelle didn't answer.

"Annabelle?"

"Go away, Phoenix."

"What did I do?"

"I'm sorry. Youdidn't do anything."

"Well, what is the problem?"

"None of your business."

"Anna, I want to help."

"I don't want your help."

"You need my help, though."

"No, I don't."

"According to Hayley-"

"She's just full of everyone's business. I wish she would butt out."

"Annabelle, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!"

"You really don't. I know you-"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

"Anna-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Phoenix gets up and says, "Okay, bye."

He leaves the room. Annabelle stays in silence as she thinks, _He was a terrible person to me, so why do I feel bad that he's gone?_

Suddenly, she hears someone knocking on the door.

"Annabelle?" Elizabeth asks from outside the door.

She opens the door and walks in with Will.

"Annabelle…"

"Go away."

"Annabelle, it's okay. It's us. You don't have to worry. I know that losing your memory was hard on you, but we'll get it back. I understand how you feel-"

"No, you don't! You don't understand! Nothing makes sense anymore, and I only have small pieces of my memory of my entire life! You don't know what it's like."

Elizabeth paused and looked at Will. "Then help us to."

Annabelle doesn't respond. Will looks at her sadly as he and Elizabeth leave the room.

After a short time, Annabelle started to slowly drift to sleep.

- The woman appeared in her dream again. She was smiling evilly.

"I will now give you these memories, but for my amusement of watching them tear you apart. These are the real memories."

Annabelle walks out on to the deck. Jay smiles. He grabs Annabelle and soars through the air. Annabelle smiles. Jay drops Annabelle onto the mast. Annabelle smiles. Jay smiles mischievously again and raises his arms in the air. A cloud shaped like a heart forms with the names 'Annabelle and Jay'. Jay blushes and asks, "So-"

Annabelle smiles and wraps her arms around him.

Annabelle walks across the deck and Jay grabs her hand. Jay pulls her up and levitates with her. He then starts to dance around with her. Annabelle smiles. Jay twirls Annabelle around and the two spin around. Annabelle smiles again.

Annabelle sat bolt upright in her bed. "Jay…" The real memories… she thought. Then it struck her. She had sent away Jay, who had only ever made her happy, and now had no idea where he could be. Hayley was right. They were altered memories. I can't believe I did this. She got out of her bed and packed some supplies. She quietly, seeing as though it was still nighttime, started to walk out to the deck. Yet she paused next to Hayley's door. She quickly took out a piece of paper and something to write with.

Hayley,

I remember now. And I have to go fix this. Sorry if I don't come back.

Annabelle

Annabelle sighed as she pushed the note under Hayley's door. She then looked for a small boat, then took it into the water once she found one. She was going back to that island.

* * *

**Ok- there is supposed to be a different font for the note, but it won't work so I guess the same font will have to do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, I know, this is a really long fanfiction. But hey, it's good right? Right? Maybe not but it's fun to write and you readers seem to enjoy it so  
Chapter 21!**

**(Oh and Idk why the first paragraph has smaller font. Unless it doesn't when I post it but if it does...)**

* * *

Hayley woke up the next morning to see a note under her door. She ran out of her bed and picked up the note. Then she read it and gasped. She ran out of her room and started knocking frantically on Phoenix's door. She could hear him groan, but she kept knocking. Finally, Phoenix came to the door.

"What." he asked angrily.

"Annabelle...She's gone...She left a note-"

"What!?"

Phoenix came out of his room and went over to Annabelle's door. He opened the door and saw that no one was there.

"Annabelle?" he asked, just to make sure.

No one replied.

"Phoenix, what do we do?" Hayley asked."

At first, Phoenix didn't reply.

"Phoenix?"

"Let me see the note."  
Hayley passed him the slip of paper and he read it.

"This...This has something to do with Jay."

"So this means Annabelle remembers Jay?"

"Yes, but it also means she feels guilty. She let him go not knowing about their relationship, and now that she does, she doesn't know how to get him back."

"So...where do you think she is?"

Phoenix shakes his head. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"I wonder if there's any possible way to find them..."

"I don't know."

"All we need to do right now is tell Elizabeth, Jack, and Will that Annabelle is missing."

"Okay. After that?"

"Haven't got a clue, but at least we have a start!"

Hayley smiles and gives Phoenix a peck on the cheek. "Better than nothing."

Phoenix smiles. "Step one: Tell Mom, Dad, and Jack."

Hayley smiles back. "I'll tell Jack. You can tell your parents."

"Okay."

Phoenix and Hayley both exit the room.

Phoenix knocks on his parents' door. "It's me," he says.

"Just a minute!" Elizabeth calls from inside.

She finally opens the door. "What is it?"

Phoenix takes a deep breath. "Annabelle is missing."

"She's what?"

"She's missing. Hayley and I think that she went after Jay after she got her memories of him back."

"She got her memories of him back?"

"It's just a theory."

"How-"

"She left a note."

"Oh. Can you show us the note?"

"Sure."

Phoenix takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to her. She reads it with a look of worry on her face. When she's done, she walks over to Will.

"Will? Will, wake up."

Will opens his eyes. "What is is?"

Elizabeth hands him the note. He reads it and his eyes widen. He bolts out of his bed.

"This is bad… This is very very bad. Now we have absolutely no idea where she is."

Elizabeth frowns.

"Is there any way we could find her?" Phoenix asked.

"We could try looking, but there is barely a slight chance we would find her. There isn't a lot in this note."

Phoenix sighs.

"What if we don't find her?" He asks.

Will looked away. _We __**have**_ _to find her, _he thought.

Annabelle pulled the boat through the water. She looked up and saw that the sky was turning gray. She looked ahead and saw an island in the distance. _This has to be it,_ she thought. She tried to pull the boat faster toward the island. Finally she pulled up to the shore. She looked to the left and could see the storm that had once stopped them. She started walking around the island in search of the sorceress. The day eventually grew dark. She lay in the sand and started to fall asleep.

When she woke up, she looked for the bag she had packed. _It's gone!_ She frantically looked around for her bag, but she saw no sign of it. _I'm not that hungry anyway, _she told herself, even though she hadn't eaten since the time she left the boat. She acted as though she was fine, but she knew she would need her bag later. She spend the rest of the day searching and searching for the sorceress, but her lair must have been magically concealed. The day went by quickly, and soon enough, she found herself curled up again in the sand.

In the morning, she was hungry. But she urged herself on. Then she dared to go into the forest where her and Jay had met Lily. Suddenly, she heard a woman's voice.

"Are you lost?"

Annabelle spun around to face the noise. She saw a woman with long hair and a used-but-not-in-bad-shape dress. Remembering to be cautious, Annabelle asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Christina. I've been on this island for a month now. The evil sorceress and her demonic child stole my boat."

"They stole mine too! And my supplies."

"I found a secret pantry underground that is stuffed with food! Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes please!"

The woman led Annabelle to a place in between two trees. A rock was in the middle. Christina pushed the rock aside, then opened the trap door that was underneath. She climbed in, and motioned for Annabelle to follow.

"Would you like something to eat?" Christina asked.

Annabelle nodded. Christina came back five minutes later with some bread.

"Thank you!" Annabelle said. She began to eat her bread.  
"Something to drink as well?" Christina asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Christina came back with a bottle full of water. "Here you are."

Annabelle thanked her again and took a sip. It didn't taste like water.

"What-?"

Christina smiled and her appearance flickered.

Then Annabelle realized. "It's poison."

Christina smiled even more, then turned into Lily. Annabelle got up to leave, and got to the stairs before she slumped to the ground. Lily picked up her limp body to carry Annabelle to her mother's lair.


	22. Chapter 22

Annabelle wakes up in a room with another girl. The girl gives a cruel smile.

"Hello, Annabelle."

"How do you know my name?"

Sophia smiles. "Oh that's right. You don't remember."

"Who are you?"

"You can just call me an 'old friend'."

Annabelle looks at her suspiciously. Sophia smiles and waves a hand.

"Well, I've got to run. There's a certain sorcerer who's caught my attention."

Sophia turns around. Annabelle runs up to catch Sophia, but gets thrown back.

"Don't even think about it," Sophia says. She opens a door and stands in the doorway. "I guess this is goodbye…"

She lets out an evil cackle and slams the door. Annabelle runs to open the door, but she immediately pulls away, as the doorknob is burning hot. All of a sudden, the door starts to merge with the walls.

"What in the bloody-!" Annabelle screams.

Annabelle tries to open the door, but the door is gone and she is faced with an empty wall. She sits herself against it, not knowing anything else she can do but wait for her to die alone in that room. Sophia walks away from the room and into another. She moves toward a weak-looking Jay. She smiles and kneels down so they are eye-to-eye. She softly starts to run her hand through his hair.

"Hello, sweetie," she says.

Jay wakes up and says, "Don't touch me, you-"

"Now, now. You need rest. You are weak."

"I'm weak," he hesitates for breath. "because of you!"

"How could you accuse me?!"

"You were the one who got my family to- to- give my powers to you!"

"Honey, you're just not used to it yet...But don't worry." She pats his head and his eyes go blank. His head drops. Then she says softly, with a smile on her face, "You will be.."

She leaves and walks over to Lily.

"He still won't give in."

"Well, soon you'll have all his powers."

"I still don't think he would love me."

"Maybe not by himself…"

"Are you saying-"

"It might work…"  
"I don't know. It just wouldn't feel right."

"You know what? I'll go talk to him right now."

Lily walks to Jay and snaps her fingers. "Wake up."

Jay awakens and groans. "Oh, great. It's you."

"Yes, it's me." Lily starts to walk around. "You know Sophia, right?"

"Don't mention her cursed name."

"Well, I know _I_ think that you two would make the perfect couple."

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"I would never join a relationship with her. Ever."

"I know you would."

"NO I WOULDN'T! You know I wouldn't! So why don't you stop bloody trying to get me to-"

Lily says, "If you don't do this, Sophia won't be happy. And if she's not happy, she'll leave us. Do you know how useful she is? If you don't make her happy like she wants, we will force you to make her happy. And dispose of any 'distractions'."

"There are no distractions."

Lily looks at him, stunned. "N- no distractions? What about Annabelle?"

"She doesn't remember me... For all I know, she's going to have a happy life without me."

"What if I said she remembers now? What if I said she came here to try to defeat us so you could live freely?"

All of a sudden, a weak banging starts to come from the walls. A scream follows,

"LET! ME! OUT! OF! HERE!"

Jay gets up and starts to scream, "ANNA!"

Lily rolls her eyes and says, "She can't hear you."

Jay looks to Lily and says angrily, "What are you going to do to her?"

Lily smiles, "Nothing, if you get in a relationship with Sophia. If you don't, I promise you that Annabelle will have a slow and painful death."

There's a pause and then Jay says, "When will you let her out?""

"Who said I was letting her out? If you go out with Sophia, you'll simply delay her death by a few decades or so."

There's another silence and then Jay groans, "You're a terrible person."

Lily smiles, "Yes or no?"

"...No."

Lily frowns, "No?!"

"No! I'm not going to have a relationship with her!"

Lily then brightens up and says, "Fine."

She disappears. All of a sudden, Annabelle screams, "Lily!"

There's a sound of a dagger unsheathing and Lily says, "This is goodbye... and good night."

Annabelle screams almost uncertainly, "I can take you...!"

"Silly girl."

There's a sound of Lily tackling Annabelle. Jay screams, "LILY! STOP!"

All of a sudden, a tap on Jay's shoulder makes him turn around. Lily asks, "DO you give up?"

Jay says, "No, but I want you to stop!"

"Really, that's your plan?"

"Well, it got you to stop, so... I'm saying that that was effective."

Lily rolls her eyes and says, "You know? Since you think you're being so _smart_, you might as well get a front row seat to the show?"

Jay asks, "Wha-"

Suddenly, the wall disappears and is replaced with a glass wall. He sees Annabelle and screams, "ANNABELLE!"

Annabelle sees Jay and rushes over to the wall. She says, "Jay! I remember! And I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know and I-"

Jay nods. "Annabelle, it's fine."

Annabelle says, "We're going to get out of here together, defeat them, and-"

Lily chimes in, "I'm terribly sorry to get in the way of your plans for the rest of your lives, but one of you will not be making it that far into your life plans."

Lily unsheathes her dagger yet again and says, "Enjoy the show, Jay."

Lily pushes Annabelle to the ground and pins her arms to the ground. Jay struggles in his chair and says, "Lily!"

As she struggles to keep Annabelle on the ground, Lily says, "Now is not the time... brother!"

Jay weakly struggled in his chair, the powers he had left being slowly drained from his body. Suddenly, Annabelle threw Lily at the glass wall, shattering a hole into it. Annabelle ran through and rushed over to Jay.

"Jay! What happened! What did they do to you?!" she asked as she started to untie Jay. But she wasn't able to finish because Lily had thrown her back magically.

"Jay!" Annabelle screamed.

Lily held Annabelle to the wall with an invisible force and went over to Jay.

"I'll ask you one last time. Either you can love Sophia, or even join us! Or I kill Annabelle. You choose."

"You're despicable." Jay told her.

"You have five seconds."

"I told you! I won't get in a relationship with Sophia!"

"Fine. Then you can watch Annabelle die."

"NO!"

Then, Lily puts a dagger to Annabelle's neck. "Any last words?" She asks.

Annabelle sighs. "Thanks, Jay, for how happy you were able to make me and for staying loyal until the end."

"No!" Jay protests, "This isn't the end! We'll make it out of here together!"

"Enough!" Lily says. "It's time to finish this."  
With a last burst of energy, Jay breaks out of the chair and breaks the spell holding Annabelle against the wall. Then Jay collapses to the ground.

"Jay!" Annabelle screams. She runs over to him. "Tell me. What did they do to you?"

Jay didn't respond.

"What did they do?!"

Jay shook his head.  
Lily suddenly came up behind them. "You want to know what we did? Okay. Jay would heal you if you got hurt, right? Of course he would! He has the power to. Do you trust him to save you now?"

"I would trust Jay with anything, but-"

Without warning, Lily takes her dagger and makes a slash in Annabelle's arm. Annabelle backs towards the wall, clutching her arm.

"Go on Jay. Heal her," Lily sneered.

Jay looked at Annabelle sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Annabelle looks at him sadly. "Jay, it's okay. It's not your fault. Besides, it's not fatal." She looks towards Lily. "So this is what you've done. You've drained him of his powers.

"Well, not fully. If we had fully, I think he'd be dead… but don't tell Sophia. We were so close though…"

Suddenly, Sophia bursts into the room.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"

She looks towards Annabelle. "Oh. It's _you_. Trying to get your little boyfriend back, are you? Oh, he's been so much help. Look what I can do:"

She walked over to Lily and refreshed her.

"There. Good as new," Sophia said. Lily smiled. Then Sophia moved her hands towards the broken glass and magically fixed the wall.

"So you've been taking Jay's powers."

Sophia nodded. Annabelle continued, "All this… just because you were jealous?"

Sophia paused. Lily stepped in. "Sophia don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!"

Sophia hesitated. Annabelle stared at her. Then Sophia picked Annabelle up with her new powers, and tossed her at the wall.

"Guess what?" She said. "I don't care what you say." She walked towards the door and kicked Annabelle's weak form as she did. "Come, Jay. We're moving to a different room. One with no distractions." She forced Jay out of the room, leaving Annabelle and Lily. Then she popped her head back in and added, "Oh, and Lily? Take care of her for me will you?" She waved her hand at Annabelle. Lily nodded. Then Sophia closed the door the same way she had to Annabelle the first time, and left.

"Well then," Lily started. "I guess it's just you and me." She smiled cruelly. Annabelle backed closer to the wall.


	23. Chapter 23

Sophia led Jay to another room. She summoned a chair and sat him in it. She created a long strand of rope and tied him securely to the chair.

"There. We don't want you going anywhere, do we?"

Jay growls, "No. _You_ just don't want me anywhere near Ann-"

"DON'T speak of her!"

"What? I'm not allowed to talk about An-"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER!"

Jay's lips are being wrapped by a thread and it seals shut. Jay groans in protest. Sophia smiles,

"Now that _she _is away, we can finally be alone! Isn't that great, sweetie?"

Jay shakes his head vigorously. Sophia frowns. She summons another chair and sits down. She asks,

"What's wrong, sweetie? Am I not good enough for you?!"

Jay rolls his eyes. Sophia growls, "Annabelle is gone. I don't understand why you don't like me now!"

Jay growls. Sophia stomps her foot and screams, "WHY. IS. THIS. NOT. WORKING!"

After a pause, Sophia says, "Maybe it'll just never happen..."

Jay nods his head as if to say, _Now_ _you understand that?! _

Sophia stands up and her chair disintegrates. Sophia says, "They told me that they would give a man to have as my husband... My parents would finally think that I'm worthy of being called their daughter... They lied to me," Sophia growls and starts to levitate. "THEY LIED TO ME!"

Jay's binds break. Jay stands up. Sophia turns to look at Jay, tears falling down her face. She screams,

"HOW COULD THEY LIE TO ME AND THEN THINK I WOULD HELP THEM?!"

Jay says, "Sophia, I'm really sorry for you, but Lily is about to kill an innocent person in there! Someone who caused no harm! You need to give me my powers, so I can save Annabelle!"

Sophia says, "I don't know how to give you your powers back!"

"Well then, help me save Annabelle!"

Sophia puts her hand against the wall and it starts to dissolve at her touch. Annabelle lies, bloodied, on the floor with Lily standing next to her. Jay screams, "NO!"

Jay runs over to sit beside her. He says, "Please don't be dead. You've done this before and you came back. Please do that again one more time. PLEASE. Don't die on me..."

Lily walks over to Sophia and hands her a dagger with blood from the tip to the middle. Lily says, "It's done."

Sophia says, "No!"

She then kicks Lily out of the room. Lily screams, "What in the-"

She was cut off when Sophia shut up the room again. Lily's screams muffle. Sophia floats over to where Annabelle is. She goes back to the ground again. Jay says,

"No..."

After a pause, Sophia says, "This is all my fault."

Jay doesn't respond. She then says, "I was the one who should've died... I'm going to fix this."

"How?"

"I'm going to bring her back."

"Sophia. Your body isn't used to magic. You could die from doing that."

"So be it."

"Do you even know how to do the spell?"

"...It shouldn't be that harder than a healing spell."

"Just like a healing spell, but with much more force."

Sophia nods and closes her eyes. She looks as if she's struggling. A couple seconds later, Annabelle's chest starts to slowly bob up and down. Jay says, "Annabelle!"

Jay checks for a pulse. Annabelle's pulse beats against his thumb. Jay smiles and says, "Sophia, it's-!"

Jay looks at Sophia and sees that she's on the floor. Jay says, "Sophia?"

Jay starts to feel his powers come back to him. Then, he hears Annabelle gasp. He turns to Annabelle and asks, "Annabelle, are you okay?"

Annabelle says, "Jay?"

"Yeah, Annabelle. It's me."

"What happened?"

"Lily stabbed you."

"No, I got that part. I can still feel the blade. What happened after that?"

"Sophia used my powers to bring you back."

"Where is she now?"

"Not with us..."

"What do you mean?"

"She died doing the spell... Her body couldn't handle the magic."

"Oh."

"She did a good thing..."

"Yes. Yes, she did."

Annabelle sighs. Jay says, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have no help. We're completely surrounded, we have no weapons, and we can't do this on our own..."

Annabelle shrugs. "You're the wizard here."

"Sorcerer," Jay smiles.

Annabelle smiles. "I know."

"...I could possibly give the crew a message."

"How?"

"My family aren't the only sorcerers who can plant false memories."  
"What are you saying?"

"I can make them 'remember' where we are. They'll come to get us. Together, we should be able to defeat my family."

"Brilliant. What are you waiting for?"

"Wait, what?" He shook his head after finding himself staring at Annabelle. "Oh right. Nothing," Jay says as he pulls up a screen He touches the screen and says, "We're on the same island where we were attacked by my sister.'

He takes his hand off the screen and it dissolves. "There," Jay says.

Annabelle leans against Jay's chest and closes her eyes. Jay looks at her and smiles. Jay starts to rush his hand through her hair. _Now we wait, _he thought. He could still hear Lily screaming and trying to destroy the wall. _Hopefully we won't have to wait long…_


	24. Chapter 24

The entire crew on _The Black Pearl _scrambles around the deck, trying to think where Annabelle and Jay could possibly be. "Maybe they went home?" Phoenix suggests.

Hayley shakes her head. "What home?"

"Maybe-" The Captain starts.

"If you're about to suggest a pub, I can assure you, _you're wrong._" Will tells him.

"But-"

"THEY'RE NOT AT A PUB." Will tells him.

"Any other suggestions?" Hayley asks.

Then her head surges with pain. She looks at the others and they seem to be experiencing the same pain.

They hear Jay's voice. "We're on the same island where we were attacked by my sister."

She looks around and everyone says, "I know where they are!"

Captain Jack says, "I know how to get there!"

"You do?" Phoenix questions.

"Yes! It's a couple miles from west from where we are now."

"You're sure?"

Jack thinks about it for a moment. "Wait, no. That's Tortuga."

Will steps in. "I know how to get there." He points East towards the open sea.

"That looks about right," Elizabeth says.

Hayley nods and then runs up to the wheel. Captain Jack looks at her with a look that says, _Get off my wheel. _

Captain Jack then walks up to the wheel and turns it in the direction that Will was pointing in. Elizabeth says, "I'll pack some supplies for this."

Hayley says, "And I'll... wait..."

Phoenix puts a hand on Hayley's shoulder and smiles, "I'll wait with you."

Hayley smiles at Phoenix and says, "Okay!"

The two walk down the stairs and into the guest room. Phoenix says, "I really hope that this will finally end all of this drama. Then, we can go back to having somewhat normal lives."

Hayley smiles, "Yeah, maybe someday we could lead somewhat normal lives."

"I really hope that Annabelle and Jay are okay."

"Now that they're together, I think we can both assume they're happy."

"They do seem very happy together."

"I'm glad that Annabelle's happy."

"I'm glad that _we're _happy. Together."

Hayley smiles and kisses Phoenix. "We're very happy together."

Phoenix smiles and pulls Hayley into another kiss.

Then, the two hear the door open. They both turn to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth says, "Oh, sorry! I didn't know I was... interrupting you two... I'll go."

Elizabeth turns around and leaves. Hayley smiles, "Your parents are so nice."

Phoenix rolls his eyes, "Yeah."

Hayley shrugs, "They're better than my parents, anyway."

"I don't think I ever got to meet your parents..."

"I wouldn't want you meeting them."

"Why not?"

"They tried hard to be good parents, but inside I knew that they weren't all they were trying to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that my father was an alcoholic. My mother died when I was seven, so I was left with my father. All you need to know is that my father was not a very good influence on me as a child. He would curse me, neglect me, and sometimes threaten me. It was... awful."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything. If anything, you are my lifesaver. I remember my mother telling me she wanted me to meet a good man who loved me and would do anything for me... and I think I found him."

Phoenix smiles and pulls her into a hug. He says, "I promise I will never hurt you like your father did."

"I'm sure you would never turn into the man my father was."

Hayley and Phoenix stay in an embrace for a couple more minutes before breaking away. The two start to smile at each other, until Will says, "Hayley, Phoenix. You might want to see this."

Hayley and Phoenix both went on the deck as Will pointed to the sea. Hayley looks beyond the ledge and sees that the sea has turned into a dark black. Hayley looks up at the sky and dark clouds have started to surround the ship. Phoenix says, "Well, that doesn't look good."

Will says, "Only powerful dark magic could've done this."

Hayley says, "Jay's parents are sorcerers."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Oh btw (why am I mentioning this now when I should have so long ago) I ship haynix as well.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Goldenscar: 1. Yes Adam and witchcraft 2. TENSION TENSION TENSION 3. :) 4. Jaybelle ftw! 5. I have no idea. Nothing? :) 6. Just a random old explorer guy who knows stuff :) 7. Who, Sophia? Yeah. Not Adam's. 8. IKR TENSION TENSION TENSION 9. "I am godfather, right?" "...Sure." 10. OH YEAH JAYBELLE XD 11. You were right not to. 12. Yep :) 13. ****Oh yep. Again, jaybelle ftw!**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Dark clouds enclose the ship as it nears the ship. The ship collides and grinds against the shores. Hayley, Phoenix, and Will all gather. Phoenix says, "So what exactly is our plan?"

Will answers, "Our plan is the element of surprise. First, we need to find Annabelle and Jay. Then, we will take the sorcerers on."

Hayley says, "Well, let's go!"

Hayley jumps off the ship. Will smiles at Phoenix and says, "Well, she sure is an adventurous one."

Phoenix smiles back and says, "_Yes_, yes she is."

Will jumps down, immediately followed by Phoenix. Captain Jack follows them, sword in hand. He smiles as he sees the group. Elizabeth is the last to join the group. Hayley whispers, "I think I see something."

"What is it?" Phoenix asks.

"It looks like a fort of some sort..."

"Where is it?"

Hayley points in an eastward direction. The group looks over in the direction she's pointing in and they see a fort that seems to be enveloped in darkness. As the group looks at the fort, they feel their breath being taken from them and curiosity along with fear surged through their veins. It was almost as if during that time, they had forgotten how to breathe, think, or even function. All they knew is that they were so close to ridding their lives of the evil that has been tormenting them for such a long time. Phoenix takes a deep breath says, "...We've finally made it."

Hayley smiles. Will says, "Let's go."

Hayley and Phoenix start to run to the fort. They were followed by Captain Jack, Elizabeth, and Will. The group is stopped by a pair of large wooden doors with metal handles. Phoenix growls. Will tries pulling on the metal handle. After several attempts, Will finally growls, "I CAN'T GET THIS BLOODY DOOR OPEN!"

Hayley growls, but then takes out a dagger. She sticks the dagger into the wall and climbs up. She pulls herself up the fort's walls and grabs her dagger out of the wall. Phoenix says, "Hayley! What are you doing?!"

Hayley says, "Phoenix, relax! Climb up!"

"What?" Phoenix asks, confused.

"I have an idea."

Phoenix shrugs. "Okay. At least give us your daggers to make the climb easier."

Hayley takes her dagger and throws it into a nearby tree. Phoenix takes it and sticks it into a nearby tree. Phoenix takes it out of the tree and sticks it into the wall. Phoenix climbs up, then Captain Jack, then Elizabeth. Will starts to climb up to, but because the daggers were used so much, the blade breaks off of the handle. Will almost falls, but Elizabeth grabs his hand and strains to pull him up. When the group finally reunites, Hayley starts stomping her foot on the ceiling of the cave underneath.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Morse code," Hayley replies, "I'm asking where Annabelle is. With luck, she'll respond."

* * *

_Taptaaap taaaptap taptaaap taaaptaptaptap tap taptaaaptaptap taptaaaptaptap tap taptaptaaaptaaaptaptap_. Annabelle scowls. Jay says, "Rain?"

Annabelle says, "It doesn't sound like rain-"

"Probably some bird pecking on the roof."

"That's pretty continuous for a bird."

_Tap taaaptaaaptaaap taptaaap taaaptaptaaaptaaap_. Annabelle scowls again and says, "What is that?!"

Jay shrugs, "I don't know..."

"It almost sounds like-! Morse code! The group is here!"

Jay gets up and says, "They are! But I don't know Morse code... Do you know Morse code?!"

"Yes... Wait. Levitate me."

"Why?"

"We need to give them a message back."

Jay nods, "Okay."

Jay takes Annabelle in his arms and levitates a foot away from the ceiling. Annabelle smiles at Jay. Jay smiles back. Annabelle looks up at the ceiling and gives the message, _Hayley! We're here!_

Muffled screams come outside the walls, _I can hear her! They're okay! Shh, I need to hear!_ Annabelle and Jay smile at each other. Jay levitates slowly down and stands Annabelle up. Jay summons a ladder and creates a hole in the wall. Hayley and Phoenix slide down the poles of the ladder while Will, Elizabeth, and Jack climb down the bars. Hayley runs to Annabelle and embraces her. Annabelle embraces Hayley. Hayley says, "I thought we had lost you."

Annabelle smiles, her eyes filling with tears, "Well, I'm glad you found us. You have no idea what we've been through."

"What h- Who's that?" Hayley points at Sophia.

Annabelle replies, "That's Sophia... She saved me from dying."

"How?"

"She tried a spell-"

"She was a sorcerer?"

"No, she took Jay's powers."

Hayley gives Annabelle a confused look. Annabelle explains, "She was the person who had caused my memory loss. She was working with them. They had started to give Sophia Jay's powers. Sophia got most of his powers. When she died, they came back to him."

There's a silence and then Will says, "We can have a proper mourning later, but now is the time to fight!"

Phoenix says, "Wi- I mean, Dad's right! We need to fight! Now isn't the time for pity."

The group seems to silently agree and Jay says, "Are you all ready?"

The group nods and Jay melts the walls down. Two people are revealed. One is Lily and the other is the woman that Annabelle had been seeing her in her nightmares. Lily summons a dagger and throws it right at Hayley. During those few seconds that the blade flew through the air, it was as if time slowed down. The group had no time to react. Lily then tackles Jay and pins him to the ground. The blade hits Hayley in the stomach. Hayley gasps and falls to the ground. Phoenix screams, "HAYLEY!"

Phoenix collapses to his knees in front of Hayley. Hayley's eyes frantically look at Phoenix. Hayley says, "Phoenix."

Phoenix says, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be happening!"

"Phoenix! Just stop! Listen to me!"

"HAYLEY! YOU'RE DYING!"

"Phoenix... Just listen."

Phoenix's eyes start filling with tears. Hayley says, "Phoenix, I want you to know that I will always love you. Even from beyond the grave, I will always remember you. I know that you'll find someone-"

"Hayley, don't say that!"

"But if I don't, I'd be lying to you and I don't want my dying words to be a bunch of lies... I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. Just... remember me. That's all I'm asking of you. Remember me."

"...I will."

Hayley shivers. "Phoenix... I love you."

A tear falls down Phoenix's cheek. "I love you too…"

Hayley gives a weak smile to Phoenix. Her body then goes limp and her eyes gloss over. Another tear falls down Phoenix's cheek as he says, "Hayley..."

Phoenix then feels his throat go warm and all he can think about is Lily throwing the dagger at Hayley. He growls, tears burning his eyes. He stands up and turns around to see Lily smiling as she pins Jay to the floor. Phoenix screams and tackles Lily. Lily groans in pain. Phoenix says, "BY THE DEATH OF HAYLEY, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BURN WITHIN THE MOST FIERY PIT OF-"

Annabelle screams, "Phoenix!"

Phoenix looks to Annabelle angrily, still not releasing Lily from the pin. Annabelle points nervously to the woman. Phoenix releases Lily from the pin to look at the woman. The woman calmly says, "Phoenix, I have a deal for you."

Phoenix replies angrily, "What is your _deal_?"

"Well, this is more of a threat. If you don't stop attacking us, I will return Hayley to you..."

"How is that to your advantage?"

"Oh, you don't understand! I will return her, but she won't have her soul. Which means her life will be painful nothingness that she can't escape. Or you can stop attacking us... and instead of living, she will continue to be dead. NO spell can bring her back... but she will be happy. Isn't that what you want for her? Happiness?"

Phoenix slowly nods. The woman smiles, "Your choice. Keep fighting us and your _Hayley_ suffers. Stop fighting us and she won't."

Phoenix looks to the group and frown. Will says, "Phoenix, don't worry about us... We'll fight for you."

Phoenix frowns and says, "I choose to stop fighting."

The woman says, "Good boy. Now go run off."

Phoenix bites his lip and runs off, but not before glancing at Hayley. She looked almost peaceful. The rest of the crew saw what Phoenix was doing and quickly followed, except for Jay. Jay looks at the two and says, "You know I thought that you were supposed to be my family. Instead... you're my tormentors. You torture my friends, you harm me... and yet, you don't even care."

The woman says, "And you were the one who left your family to die."

"Why would you blame me?!"

"You stayed behind and guess what? When the rest of your family was here, they died!"

"Dad told me to stay behind! Dad cared! He knew that you would either kill me or force me to join you. It's because of him that I'm alive today. And it's because of YOU that he's not."

The woman's eyes start to go misty. "Jay… I've done horrible things. Come here."

Jay hesitates.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry. Will you ever forgive me? Please."

Jay reluctantly walks over to his mother. She pulls him into a hug. Then a cruel smile appears on her face and she quickly pulls out a dagger and stabs him in the stomach.

"Maybe Dad cared. Not me."

Annabelle screams in terror as she runs over to Jay.

"Jay! Don't die. Please. Jay…"

"Annabelle… If I don't survive… just let me know one thing. Did you… did you truly love me?"

"Jay! What do you think?" She pressed her lips against his.

Jay smiled. "At least I'll die happy. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought we had already established this," Annabelle said smiling, though tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then I guess it's official."

"Jay, you're not going to die."

"Annabelle look at me. At this state, I'll bet I've got somewhere around a minute to live."

"No… don't go…"

All of a sudden, something flies around the trees, causing the leaves to ruffle.

"What was that?" Annabelle asked.

Then a figure comes out of the trees.

Jay stares at it. "Dad?"

The figure's kind eyes acknowledge him.

"Wait-" Annabelle asks, "This is your father?"

Jay nods. "But… I thought you were dead!"

"I am."

Jay cringes in pain and Annabelle tries to comfort him.

"Can anyone here help?!" Annabelle cried out.

Jay's father floated towards them. "I can."

"How?"

"How long does he have to live?"

Annabelle looked at Jay. His eyes were starting to close.

"Not very long!"

"I'll only be a minute."

"He may not have a minute, Mr…"

"Spencer."

"Jay Spencer… Cute," Annabelle says to herself as Jay's father approaches his wife and daughter. Without anyone knowing how he did it, Mr. Spencer killed both his cruel wife and daughter. Then he came back to where Annabelle and Jay were.

"I can help heal my son."  
"How?"

"I can remain to stay a ghost and he dies, or I can give up this life and allow him to live."  
"And you would do that," Annabelle questions.

"I would do anything. Anything to save my son. Now, he might feel nauseous after a bit after this; this is a strong kind of magic."

He starts to dissolve and Jay's eyes flutter open. His wound starts to heal itself. Annabelle wraps her arms around him and they stay in an embrace for a while. Once they break apart, Jay asks, "Where's my dad?"

"He um… he's not with us anymore. He destroyed your mother and sister, but he made a sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?"

"He gave up existence so you could live."

"Oh."

The group stays in silence for a while. Then Jack breaks the silence.

"Shall we go back to the ship?"

Annabelle nods. She helps Jay up and helps him walk over to the boat. Will picks up Hayley's body and takes it to the boat.

* * *

**NOOOOOO HAYLEY!**

***SOB SOB SOB SOB* WHY**

***sniffle* At least-**

**At least Jay is alive.. but D: HAYLEY NOOOOO**


	26. Chapter 26

**ok ok I know we haven't put up a chapter in a really long time but summer's here and there's been vacations and things, so while you wait, I've decided I'll post a little prologue I wrote. The last chapter will be up soon! Anyway, enjoy the most adorablest (I know that's not a word but it describes this) prologue you have ever seen.**

* * *

~Seven years prior to our Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfic~

** Annabelle's POV**

"Run!"

Hayley, Phoenix, and I ran as far away from the market as we could. Phoenix carried a bag that held some food.

"Come back here!" shouted the salesman.

We pretended we hadn't heard him and kept running until we made it to our house.

Our "house" wasn't much of a house. Phoenix, Hayley and I were all runaways. We had gathered a couple of wooden planks and sticks, and had draped a sheet over the array of wood that we had made. And that was our house.  
Phoenix set the bag down. Hayley reached inside and pulled out a loaf of bread. She broke it in half and started to eat it.

"Not that much," I said. "This is all we'll get for a while. Before we can find another food source."

Hayley groaned. "But I'm hungry!"

"We're all hungry."

Hayley sighed and broke the bread into a smaller piece.

"There. Happy?"

I didn't respond. We were so tired and it was nearly nightfall. I wrapped the sheet around the entryway, closing the "door". We curled up on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

Just another day in the life of Annabelle Everett, age 11.

We woke up in the morning and decided it was about time we looked for weapons. Ever since we ran away and had met each other about a month ago, someone's been following us. Someone dangerous. Once, he nearly killed Phoenix.

And his name was David.

We didn't find much, only a couple sticks. We decided it would have to do, since it was the best we had. Because David was following us, we had to relocate each day. We wrapped up our tent and Phoenix carried it as we ran through the streets in search of another alleyway. I carried the bag of food and Hayley carried the the sticks. Once we found a place, we reassembled our tent and put the bag inside. We had just settled when we heard the familiar voice, "Well, hello! Good to see you again, Phoenix. Hayley. Annabelle."

We froze. The, the person pulled the door open.

"Come on guys, don't be shy," David said.

Hayley screamed and we ran out of the tent.

We ran faster than we ever had before. Soon enough, we lost him. Not soon enough. I wish we had escaped him sooner. If only he would stop tracking us down. None of us even know why. We stop running and try to catch our breath. Then I noticed a boy. He looked our age with chestnut-colored hair and dark clothing. I had a feeling he was in the same situation we were; ran away from his home and family. I thought to myself, _Why shouldn't he be able to join our group? _I was about to approach him, when a spark flew from his hands. I backed away slowly, but still faced the boy.

****

**Jay's POV**

I was trying to keep myself warm, but a spark bursted from my hands instead. Then I noticed a girl. I found myself staring, but after a second, I realized she had seen the spark of magic. I widened my eyes and ran off. I felt bad for scaring the girl. She was only trying to help. Before the girl and her friends were out of sight, I decided I would put a spell on her. _If she was ever in grave danger and needed my help, I would be there, wherever she was. _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**see? Plus it explains how he popped up on the Black Pearl out of nowhere! XD**


	27. Chapter 27

**HERE IT IS. FINAL CHAPTER. BEHOLD.**

* * *

Phoenix looks at Hayley. Will says, "Would you like to... Do you want to hold-"

Phoenix nods. Will nods back and gives Hayley's body to Phoenix.

Phoenix takes Hayley's body to the guest room. He lays her on the bed and stares at it for a couple seconds before collapsing to his knees and breaking into tears. They fall down his cheeks. _She can't be… She isn't. She isn't! SHE ISN'T!_

Phoenix buries his head into the bed. After a couple minutes of Phoenix's sobs ringing in his ears, he hears a jingle in his ear. He takes his head out of the bed and starts to look around, his face feeling sticky from the tears' paths. He sees a cloud of seemingly golden glitter. He thinks, _I finally lost it…_

Phoenix slowly gets up and nears toward the cloud. He tilts his head and rubs his eyes. _The cloud's still here…_ Phoenix holds his hand out to the cloud. Then, Annabelle walks in the door and says, "Hey, Phoenix… I-"

She looks at Phoenix and stares. Phoenix stares at the cloud. Annabelle says, "Phoenix… What exactly are you doing?"

Phoenix answers wistfully, "The cloud… Annabelle, the glow cloud… it's golden…"

"...Well, okay! I'm going to let this slip out of my memory, because I know that you are feeling… distraught…"

Annabelle runs out of the room. Phoenix looks at the cloud closer and sees a figure. The cloud starts to disappear and a figure is more clearly seen. Phoenix blinks several times to make sure he is not dreaming. He tries reaching to the figure. The figure looks at his hand and grabs it. Phoenix pulls the figure out of the cloud. The figure is a girl with long messy dirty blond hair, beige skin, and a dark blue eye and a bright yellow eye. She was also dressed in a tattered, dusty rose dress. The figure smiles, "Hello, Phoenix."

Phoenix asks, almost breathlessly, "How… How did you know who I was? Who are you?"

"You know, for such a pretty face, you don't have such a bright mind."

"What?"

"I'm Marigold, your conscience."

"...Why are you here?"

"I think you and I both know that reason."

A silence overcomes the two. Phoenix finally says, "But I don't need any help with that…"

Marigold rolls her eyes, "Come on. I'm your conscience. I know when I'm being lied to."

"Well… I don't understand why you just show up now! Why not when I was a child and I needed guidance on how to survive after running away?!"

"...You didn't need help. You found Annabelle and Hay-"

Phoenix winces. Marigold says, "This is why you need help with this. You cry even at the mention of her name!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Come on. I see that tear in your eye."

Phoenix growls, "I _don't _need you!"

"You need me. You'll see. I heard your thoughts. You were denying the fact that _she_ had even died!"

Phoenix scowls again, on the verge of tears. He balls his hand into a fist and throws a punch at Marigold, screaming, "Leave. ME ALONE!"

Marigold dodges the punch and says calmly, "Now this is no way to treat someone's death."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"So, until this matter is… resolved, you will not be rid of me."

"GO AWAY!"

"Not for a long time, sweetie."

Phoenix screams in agony. Annabelle knocks slowly on the door and says, "Phoenix! Are you… sane?"

Phoenix screams, "ANNABELLE, HELP ME!"  
Annabelle pushes the door open and storms through with Jay. Annabelle demands, "What's going on?!"

Phoenix responds, "MARIGOLD! She is… EVIL!"

"Uh… Phoenix… who is Marigold?"

Phoenix points to Marigold, "SHE IS!"

"Phoenix… nobody's there."

"WHAT?! BUT SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"

Marigold smiles and says, "Phoenix."

Phoenix looks at Marigold and growls, "What do _you _want?!"

Jay says, "Phoenix, who are you talking to?!"

Marigold says calmly, "They can't see me, Phoenix. You're just making a fool out of yourself."

Phoenix screams, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'They can't see me'?!"

Annabelle screams, "PHOENIX! STOP, I'M GETTING SCARED!"

Phoenix looks at Annabelle with a mad look, "You. Should. Be."

Phoenix runs out of the room. Marigold smiles at Annabelle and Jay and says, "What a cute couple… Scared for their friend."  
Marigold walks through the two. Annabelle shivers. Jay asks, "Annabelle, are you okay?"

Annabelle says, "Yeah… It just felt like… there was a presence…"

Annabelle looks toward Hayley's dead body in confusion. Jay sees what Annabelle is starting to think and says, "Let's get out of here… I don't like it in here."

Annabelle nods as she looks at the body again. Annabelle thinks, _I know it's crazy… Could she be… haunting the ship? No. That's not possible… Is it?_

A lantern's light flickers in an open window on the captain's quarters of a ship. A dark shadow on a raft sails toward the rocking ship and takes a dagger out of a bag. The dark shadow sticks the blade into the ship's outside wall. They put their foot on the dagger and jump to the open window. They grab the lantern and throws it at the raft. The glass shatters and the raft sets on fire. The person takes a pistol and shoots the captain. Blood starts to flood from the wound. They walk out of the captain's quarters to see the crew scrambling onto the deck. The person smiles. One of the men asks, "Who are you?"

The person removes their hat to reveal a head of short blond locks. Daring blue eyes survey the crowd. The person says, "My name is Ash, but you shall call me _Captain _Ash. I am the new captain of this ship."

The same man exclaims, "YOU CAN'T DO-"

Ash sighs and shoots the man in the head. The man falls backward. Ash points the gun at the crowd and asks boldly, "Does anyone else want to question my methods of becoming captain?"

Five more people start unintelligibly screaming at Ash. Ash sighs again and shoots them all in the head. Then, she walks up to two people who are still alive. She points her pistol at a man with short black hair, green eyes, and a stubbly beard. Ash says, "You. Name. Now."

"Lucas. Lucas Crow."

"...I'll spare you this time."

Thomas takes a shaky breath. Ash walks to the other person, who has their hat covering their face. Ash points the pistol at the person says, "Now, who might you be?"

The person takes a deep breath and says, "I guess since no one is basically caring anymore..."

The person takes off their hat to reveal a head of long brown hair. The person says, "My name is Josi. Josi Abbots."

Ash smiles, "I may have to keep you."

Josi smiles nervously and says, "Thank you?"

Ash smiles. Lucas says, "I'm sorry, but who _exactly_ are you?"

Ash sticks her hand out, "Ashley. I'd prefer you call me Ash. I am a professional assassin, but I am now your captain."

"You are a professional assassin?!" Josi asks.

"Yes. Now, I would like you all to get set on course."

"Where are we going?" Lucas asks.

"You will find out soon enough."

The two start to get the ship ready to go onto course. Ash walks into the captain's quarters and winces at the dead body on the bed. Ash picks up the dead body and throws it out the window. The body starts to sink into the abyss. Ash turns around and looks at the room. She gives a look of confusion. Then, she picks up a large hat with a feather stuck in it. She picks the feather out of it and flies it out the window. The feather floats to the dark waters. She puts the hat on carefully and looks at herself in a mirror while posing. Lucas then walks into the room and says, "_Captain _Ash, wh-"

Lucas stares at Ash, who stares back and flashes a smile. Lucas chuckles, "What exactly are you doing?"

Ash says confidently, "Getting comfortable."

"So, Captain, where exactly are we going?"

Ash smiles as she turns to look at the rising sun from the window. "Have you ever heard of a ship called... _The Black Pearl_?"

* * *

-THE END-

**Writer's Notes:**

**First Up: Author: Codename: Hayley/Ash:: So, we finally finished POTC! (The official name is, in my opinion, Far Over These Misty Waters Cold) The storyline was great and I loved the characters. We've also had some good ships along the way, pirate pun intended. Haynix had its run (May Hayley rest in peace), but I'm especially proud of Jaybelle! I loved writing this story and a second one will be on the way! I hope you all liked this one! The story is MUCH MUCH longer than I expected. I can't even. :) Anyway, bye!**

**Secondly: Author: Codename: Annabelle(sherlockianfangirl):: We've finally finished! This has been going on since the first of March. It's been a long time since 'Conversation filled the pub, men throwing around their drinks like they didn't pay for them'. My iPod won't even load the document it's so long. It crashes. I can't believe we finished so "soon". This was fun, especially writing and forming Jaybelle :) . I can't wait to start the sequel! I hope that you continue reading and enjoying! By the way, we write on Google Docs, and we are such crazy fangirls, that we made it so there are 221 page in total :) If you understand the hidden meaning behind the number of pages you are awesome.**

**Thirdly: Author: Codename: Phoenix:: Finally, we're done with the story! The first one at least. I would like to add that Haynix wasn't my idea (was an accidental idea), but was a great ship (pun intended) nonetheless. I don't even remember when we created the story. Apparently we started in March, and by the time I'm writing this it is almost July. I'm incredibly proud of this, since I only expected it to go about 50 pages then end, but it went to about 221 pages! Definitely one of the longest stories I've ever seen. My lame, old Macbook would only load about 90 pages of it at a time. I'm very excited for the sequel!**

**Fourthly: Contributor: Codename: GoldenOwl37:: Hey guys, GoldenOwl37 here… I guess I'm a contributor! This story was very fun to help make. I helped a bit with editing and plot line. It's over, the story is done. Wow. Blows my mind. xD I will definitely be working with these people again; they're my friends. :) Well, see ya laterz. Baiii!**

* * *

**And I don't know if I should apologize for this or if this is a good thing but there WILL be a sequel! How could there not? :) **


End file.
